Someone to Love More
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time after grey took there relationship too far. He tried to force her into doing things she didn't want to but lucky, she escaped him. Natsu is is getting quite interesting. He wants to go on a mission with only her so badly, but he doesn't understand why. After some problems, they finally go on the mission he wanted. What will happen between the two friends?
1. Old Boyfriend

**_Chapter 1_**

**Old Boyfriend**

_**Star light, star bright my love can only go to a certain height...**_ I thought to myself as I remembered of how cruel my last boyfriend was.

I felt that now I needed to know love. _**What was true love? Was it what it what I had with **__**him**__**? **_**I felt my face grow disgusted with what I had just thought.** _**No, it would not be like that. If that was the case, he would not of tortured me the way he did.**_

My mind wondered off as I looked up at the stars with their continuous light shining down on me. I kept pondering what I looked like right then and there.

Suddenly a sound of footsteps coming around the block. I looked over and saw that no one was there. Then I saw a shadow next to my front door.

_**Who's that there at the door?**_I thought as I leened more out my window to get a good look at who was at my door step.

It was Natsu standing there. He reached out towards that door as to enter, but recoiled his hand.

_**Why is he doing that? He normally just barged in without asking, making me very upset and... **_I thought about that for a second when I realized something.

_**Do I actually want to have him in here? I don't really think so!**_I then saw Natsu walk away from the door with a worried look upon his face.

_**Good! He didn't come! But again, why didn't he do what he normally does?!**_Frustrated, I slammed the window shut.

_**Good for him! I am glad he doesn't want to bother me tonight!**_

On the contrary, I wanted him to come in and see me but I just didn't want to admit it because I was in denial.

I slowly forgot about Natsu and remembered what had actually happened before he came by.

_**Why did this all happen? Was it because I wouldn't let my old boyfriend touch me anymore then he had in the past?**_

I felt the tears roll down my face as I remembered how Grey had pushed me around when I was with him that whole time.

Yes, Gray was my old, yet recent, boyfriend who I really don't want to have to deal with right now. He caused all of this anguish for me.

I started to pace back and forth in front of my desk wondering what I would do.

_**Why did I ever decide that it was ok to go out with him? I guess it was because at the time he was so nice. But at first when I saw Juvia heart broken over how he liked me, I felt bad.**_

I flashed back to when Juvia was crying in a corner, unlike how she would normally act by plotting her revenge in the corner with her so called evil love grin on her face.

_**Gray was the one who comforted me and said that he felt bad for her too, but he only liked me. Soon after we started dating I had loved him so much and now I am hurt because of what he did. Grey is such a...a...**_I jumped into my bed and put my head into my pillow and that was when I just could not hold it in anymore.

"Grey you are such a J**K!" I pounded my hand on the soft mattress and cried.

That was the first time in a long time I had heard myself say that in a really long time I had heard myself scream so loud.

As I continued to pound on the mattress, I knocked my hand against the edge of the bed.

Pain seared through my hand as I looked at it. I was bleeding, but did not care.

The tears streamed down my face even faster then before.

_**All I wanted was love, but all he gave me was pain. Nothing hurts more than this. I was lucky to be able to escape without getting something special taken away from me forever.**_

He had done so much to me. He even tried to make me kiss him unwillingly. '_**Let's make out.' he said 'don't worry, no one will find out' he said 'no one will ever **_

_**believe you' he said. Why couldn't he just leave me alone.**_

I continued to remind myself of what he did while also crying myself to sleep. _Nothing could change the fact that I am hurting on the inside. __**No one can ever love me again. I will not ever be loved again ither.**_

Finally after another hour of this I fell asleep. I knew exactly what I would do next day to get my mind off all of this. I would go on a mission all by myself. No Grey, no team Natsu, just me and myself would go.

That would take my mind off of it all.


	2. One Dream and Dissampointment

_**Chapter 2**_

**One Dream and Disappointment**

_**Gray...why? Gray! Gray! GRRRRRAAAAAAYYYY!**_I knew this was a dream, but it hurt a lot.

I just keep screaming and running after him. I did not know why, but I was doing it anyways.

After a while I ran out of breath and could not run anymore. All I could do was just stand there and start to cry again.

"_Why Does he have to hurt me so much? Why can't I just be happy and in love like it was for so long?" _All I wanted just like in reality, was someone to love more then way I would not have to suffer anymore.

"Lucy..." I know that voice anywhere I went, even in a dream.

I turned around only to see who I expected. "N-na-natsu..." I stuttered as I felt the tears flow faster.

"Come here Lucy...it's ok...I wouldn't hurt you." I looked at him, but was still in such shock, I didn't know what to do. I could not take it much longer and ran as fast as I could to him. My tears were like gems in the wind. They sparkled incredibly, as if I was letting out hope of some kind.

Soon I landed in his arms and I cried some more. "Natsu...It hurts so much. He hurt me so much!" Tears continued down my face like a waterfall on a beautiful mountain. _**Why can't I stop crying! It just won't stop.**_

My next thoughts came out of my mouth, because I just could not hold it in. "When will I ever find someone who truly cares about me! When!"

I felt his grip on me grow tighter. That was when he leaned over next to my ear. _**Wh-ha-WHAT IS HE DOING! HE IS MAKING ME NERVOUS! **_I could feel my face turn deep red, but I truly had never had this happen before, so I did not know why.

"I will never hurt you like that giant Iceberg that sunk the titanic did. I promise."

As soon heard that I could not hold it in. I took my face off his chest and started to giggle. "You are such a goofy dragon slayer!"

His face looked at me with confusion. "What was so funny?"

_**Your name calling, that's what!**_ I thought that to myself, but decided to keep it to myself. "Nothing, nothing at all." I looked at him with my huge grin I like to do and continued on with what I was saying.

" Thanks Natsu...for being there that is..." I was very thankful that I had Natsu for a friend.

He looked at me and gave me his famous Natsu smile. _**Awwww...how cute... **_I thought to myself again. "You are welcome, that is what friends are for, right."

"Right!" I went to give him another huge when suddenly something grabbed me.

_**Huh? What just Grabbed me? Wait...NOOOOO! **_Suddenly after a few seconds of innocently wondering what was going on, I figured out what was actually happening.

"NATSU!" _**Natsu? Where are you help me! HELP!**_ " NATSU! HELP ME!

Suddenly I saw something running after me, but it was being chased at the same time._**Who is that?**_

That was when I really noticed who it was. _**Natsu...you came to my rescue...**_

The thing had caught up to him when all of the sudden it was going to perform some kind of magic on Natsu.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT! NAATTTTSSSSU!"

Suddenly I woke up screaming Natsu's name. _**What was that?**_ I thought. _**What happened to Natsu? It didn't feel like a dream at all.**_

I put down my blanket that I was holding tightly and sighed in relief. _**Well...at least it was a dream...**_ I thought.

Looking around my room, I noticed that something was off, but I just could not tell. That was when I noticed a little blue and white exceeded in my bed.

"Um...Happy?" _**He is sleeping and he looks so peaceful, so I didn't feel like I should not wake him up. On the other hand, he is sleeping in my bed without Natsu, and that is peculiar enough. How did he even get in!**_

The worst of my anger and curiosity won her over. "Happy wake up!" Happy fell off of my bed and hit the ground hard. "What are you doing in my bed without Natsu around!" I didn't mean to have the second part come out, but it did.

He looked up startled by me yelling at him. "Don't scare me like that Lucy..." The blue cat stood on his feet and brushed himself off.

"I was just coming to tell you that Natsu asked me to ask you if you and him could go on a trip alone together. He said that even I could not come."

_**Now I am extra curious what Natsu is up to.**_ I could not help wondering so much. The only thing was that he had bad timing.

"Tell him I am sorry, but I have decided I would take a mission alone for once...I can't tell you why though...I just need a small break from everyone." He looked at me sad, but also had the look of curiosity, and was probably wanting to come.

"No...you can't come with me...I need some time _Alone _ok?" _**The last thing I need is a little Happy blabbing every secret I have...if it is still a secret.**_ That was all I could think before he answered.

" I guess I understand...Ok...bye Lucy..." His face looked disappointed and his tail was hung low as he flew out my window.

"I'm sorry Happy..." I whispered to myself as if it would somehow reach him.

I soon got dressed and was ready to go. _**This will be my time alone so I can recover.**_

I walked down the stairs and said goodbye to the landlady before I left.

_**Today is going to be an interesting day for me...I hope it goes well...**_

That was what I hoped at least, but I never would've expected what would have awaited me when I got to fairy tail. This was going to be a long day indeed.


	3. Walk and Talk

**HeorieOtaku: Hi guys! Sorry I am not that good with introductions. Anyway, I just wanted to say I am a complete newcomer and writer right now. I have only written my own little stories and no fan-fiction, so sorry if it isn't as good as expected. I will try to stay in character the best I can, so wish me luck and I hope you like it so far. It is nowhere close to being done, because this is a Nalu with some Gruvia in it! Thanks for reading and Please leave comments and reviews. Thanks!**

**P.S. I do not own Fairy tail. Love the Anime and manga, but don't own it. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Walk and Talk**

As I walked to the guild it started to rain slightly. (Or more like a lot compared to how much it normally rains.). Because of it being so sudden, I just had to deal with it. That was not what my mind thought though.

_**Just what I needed. Luckily I am half way there already. **_ My feet were already being soaked as it was.

Little by little I started to think to myself. _**I can't wait to get my mind off of things when I get to the guild. It will be nice to have something else besides Gray on my mind for a change.**_

Sure, I was ready to go to the guild, but the closer I got to it, the heavier my steps became. _**I wonder why this is becoming so hard to walk.**_

That was when I realized something yet again. _**Oh no...now that I think about it, Gray is going to be there... Oh...**_

The thought overwhelmed me so much, that I could not take it anymore. I had to talk to, or more like tell, some person, or some zodiac, my problems. _**Oh, who should I choose, who should I choose...**_

_**Maybe Loke? **_The thought that I actually thought of him first, surprised me. **Nope...not happening.**

**Tarrus...hm...too much of a pervert. **Sure, he was nice and all, but at this moment, a pervert was the one thing I did not need.

_**How about Aquarius...oh, wait. She is not available because she is gone with her boyfriend today. **_Sure that was what I thought in my mind, but she was also VERY angry when I drop her key in puddles.

_**Maybe I could talk to...**_ That was when I saw Juvia walk by.

_**Well that explains this rain.**_ I thought as I looked up at the sky, noticing that not to far away that sun was out.

Little by little I walked closer to her till I knew I had to say hi, but some things popped up in my mind before I could get any closer. _**What if Juvia still doesn't want to talk to me after what I did.**_ I pondered the thought for a few seconds. _**Well...for now all I can do is just hope for the best.**_

I ran up to Juvia till I was right next to her. "Hi, Juvia. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to and all, but I was hoping I could talk to you because I need someone who I can talk to that will maybe understand me and all...you know what I mean...Huh?

_**Juvia looks sad...is she still sad about what happened? **_I did not know what else to say, but to my surprise she responded.

"As long as Lucy listens to Juvia's problem's, Juvia will listen to Lucy's." I could feel that my mouth was wide open, because I was shocked, but I just gulped up some air and started to talk.

"Well...it's about what happened between me and Gray...can you..." Before I could finish, she interrupted me.

"What about Lucy and Gray-sama? Did Gray-sama and Lucy break up?!" Her face lit up the and the rain let up a little.

_**Did we? I don't really know. I guess that technically we did. **_I thought to myself as for I had not thought upon the matter of that subject yet. "Well...I guess you could say that..."I replied to her.

"Really?! Gray-sama and Lucy broke up?! YAY!" The sun peaked through and I was happy because of it. "Oh! Sorry...Juvia meant to say sorry Gray-sama broke up with Lucy..." She tried to fake a frown, but it just came out as more of a smile.

_**Well I guess that means that she either forgot, or she recently was about to give up on him. Now that I think about it...it is more likely the first one knowing Juvia.**_ After thinking that I just giggled a little.

"Well...the truth is that I am not totally sure myself, but to tell you the truth, I kind of hope that he thinks so. Otherwise I may have to break up with him for your sake." She smiled upon hearing that.

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama, even if Gray-sama doesn't understand that!" She gleemed even brighter and I was happy for her.

_**She must REALLY love Gray for her to say it like that. Even more then me. Well...we will see. Maybe she will be the one to teach him some respect. **_I couldn't help thinking that after what she said. "So...why don't you tell him that?"

Her face turned bright red. "Um. Juvia told Gray-sama many times, but Gray-sama just won't listen to Juvia at all. Gray-sama's face just turns red and says that Lucy is his girl first."

Suddenly I understood everything. _**Gray didn't really like me, but he was just using me to avoid Juvia's confessions, because he likes her!**_ Even though Gray had tried to do something horrible to me, I felt as if I could forgive him for once.

"Ya know...I feel a little better Juvia. Thanks. And also, what was it that was troubling you?" I felt that she wanted to tell me something too.

"Do you promise not to get mad at Juvia?" I was prepared for whatever she was to say. "Sure! I won't get mad!"

"Well...Juvia was upset that Lucy took Gray-sama away, so Juvia was trying to plot a way to get Gray-sama back. Juvia was going to ask Lucy how it felt for Gray-sama to like Lucy since Lucy had so much fun with Gray-sama." I felt bad for what I had done now.

"Juvia...I am sorry for what I did to you, but I think I just found out something about Gray. Do you want to hear?"

I felt compelled to help her out. Plus I had hurt her so bad..._**I have to tell her how he possibly feels, so I can help her and also repay her for what I did.**_

"Is it that Gray-sama loves Juvia, because Juvia doesn't think so. Gray-sama never listens." She stopped for a second and it started to drizzle again.

"No, I am pretty sure that he at least likes you from how he describes you and how you say he reacts when you tell him you love him." I was hoping it was true because now I was looking at the everywhere except for her face. I didn't know how she would react.

"Ok...if Lucy say's so is true that Gray-sama does love Juvia, and Gray-sama is not broken up with Lucy, than will Lucy break up with Gray-sama?"When I finally saw her face I could see she was dead serious.

_**What should I do...I was planing to do this anyways, but this is now a promise. If I say yes then that means there is no turning back, because a celestial wizard NEVER breaks a promise. **_There was only one answer I could think of to say to her. "Yes...if all that is true, I will break up with him.

I looked forward and saw we were there. At my favorite guild...Fairy tail. I looked over and just as I thought, Juvia said something to me, but I didn't understand it. " Can you please say that again?"

"Oh! Juvia said that she wishes Lucy good luck with the break up with Gray-sama!" She smiled as bright as the sun, which I thought was kind of ironic, since the sun was out that moment.

I smiled and said "Thanks!" Then continued to the door.

When Opening the door all my mind could think was. _**Oh no...I am so scared to see Gray's reaction! What will I do! Calm yourself Lucy! You will be fine!**_

The first thing I did was when the doors were open was look for Gray. _**There he is!**_

He looked over towards the door to see who it was, our eyes met and he waved for me to come over. I looked around for Juvia, but naturally she was already at the table across from him.

_**Well..this is it. I am going to break up with Gray, and go on a mission all by myself to clear my mind. **_I walked over slowly but not carefully enough, because next thing I know I am flying across the room. I braced myself for impact, but instead something warm and hard had caught me.

_**Oh my goodness! Who just caught me!**_ I looked up and saw that a blushing salamander had caught me. He set me on my feet and opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh..." He looked at me but instead of saying anything he just turned around.

_**Why isn't he saying anything? Did I do something wrong besides falling?**_I had to say something, so we could at least talk a little. "Thanks for stopping me from that fall. I don't know why I tripped. That normally does not happen."

With his husky dragon voice he had he responded. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Right? Just be more careful"

_**Is he OK?**_ That was the first thing that popped in my mind. "Ok. I will be more careful." I said with a grin, then walked off to the table Gray was sitting at.

I sat down right next to Juvia. _**I have to tell him. So I don't have to deal with this pain any longer.**_

I then whispered into Juvia's ear. "Do you mind if I talk to him alone to do what I said I would do earlier?"

Juvia then responded in a whisper in my ear. "Juvia does not mind."

Gray decided he would get serious. "So. What are you two whispering about?"

_**I can't tell him in front of everyone.**_ I thought. _**I have to tell him alone.**_ " Nothing. Nothing at all. Um...Gray. Do you mind if I talk to you in private. I don't want to talk to you about this in front of everyone."

_**I am prepared for anything he has to say. **_"Sure, no problem. Anything you want."

We both stepped outside, and when I looked and saw no one around, I just said it. " I...I want to break up with you..."

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: How do you like it so far! I am trying my best so comments, reviews, and suggestions would be nice! Thanks a lot for reading the small amount I have written! Can't belive how much I had to fix what Juvia said. Juvia this, Lucy that. *Sigh*. Anyway. Bye bye for now!**


	4. Anothers Path

**HeorieOtaku:**** So um...sorry for this being so long, but I just felt that we needed more of Natsus side of the story, sence we know little about all this stuff he does. The next chapter might be mostly Natsu's view, but don't worry. I plan to continue it, no matter what. It just seemed easiar for me to do the next chapter after this in his prospective. B.T.W. Chapter 6 should be back to Lucy's prospective. One last thing before I go, though. Sence I will say i am a girl, well, you can expect my boys prospective is not that good. That's all I have to say. Hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I don't live in Japan, so that tells you that I can't own Fairy tail. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Natsu's POV start to now**

Even though I had heard a rumor that lucy was forced by Gray to do "it" and even though I didn't know what "it' was, I didn't believe what I heard. _**I don't want to believe it...this can't be right. I mean...Luce would never give in to such a thing. **_

I decided that I needed to visit lucy's house and find out what was happening._**Please. Please let the rumor not be true. **_I was running as fast as my long dragon feet could take me.

Like usual, I didn't know why I felt like I wanted to have luce all to myself, but at the time, I just figured that it was because she was one of the best friends I ever had. _**Faster! Faster! I must get there on time, before little ice princess can hurt her more if the rumors are true!**_

Finally, I got to the point where all I had to do was make a left turn, and I was at lucy's house. _**I need to rest a little, so... I guess I can walk the rest.**_

When I looked over at Lucy's house I saw something looking at the stars. _**It's her. It's Lucy!**_

I ran again, because I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know more of the story.

After a few seconds, I arrived at her I looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw the star light reflect off of her. _**Wow. She is beautiful. **_

All of the sudden images of her with just a towel wrapped around her then I shook my head. _**What am I thinking!**_

When I went to open the door and barge in like I normally would do, something stopped my hand and made me recoil. _**What will luce say. If the rumors were true, wouldn't she of told me if they are true. I am her best friend, I would hope at least.**_

I looked at the ground and felt something wash over me. _**Maybe, this is not the time to barge in. Just maybe I should keep my nose out of my own business. **_

I felt like crying, but I know that elfman would disapprove and say a "Real Man" wouldn't do that, so I started to walk back to my house.

_**What will I ever do? **_I thought. _**Will luce ever talk to me again? I mean, she never talks to me anymore, because she is grays "boyfriend". What does that mean anyway. **_ Some times I wasn't the smartest of them all.

Upon arriving I saw Happy flying towards me. "Hi Natsu! How did it go, with you liking lucy and all."

_**Oh great. Here we go again.**_ I thought. _**Not too long ago, I found his perfect weakness, so. In the end, if he teases me, I will tease him.**_ " I already told you. I don't like lucy that way. We are just friends."

"Just friend, eh? Well I can beg to differ with how you act around her!" Happy looked quite pleased with himself when he said that.

_**Well I didn't want to do this, but he had it coming. **_"What about Carla. Hm? Is she just a friend? Do you bring a friend a fish gift everyday? Huh Happy?" I was pleased with myself too, because it looked like I won this round of who likes who. His face was beet red and it went to that color as fast as a lightbulb turns on.

"Natsu! That's not funny! You know I don't like being teased about Carla and how I like her and all..." _**There it is! He just admitted it!**_

"Ha! You just admitted it by saying 'I don't like being teased about Carla and **How I like her and all**'. I can't believe it! You like her!" I said it the same way he did. I even tried to do his voice, but it just sounded more like grunting at each other.

"ok, ok. I get it. You win. But I don't sound like that to let you know!" Happy was not happy at all. It was like he turned into grumpy instead.

"So." Happy continued to talk. "How was it with Luce though. Did you get her to talk?" _**He is serious now. I better not tell him what happened.**_ That was what I thought at least.

"Um. It didn't go so well." _**Curse my ability not to lie to happy! **_"I went to the door, and was about to barge in, like normal because that always gets her attention, but I did not do that. All I did was reach for the door..." _**NO DON'T TELL HIM!**_ "Then I recoiled my hand..." _**No turning back now. **_" Almost cried and slowly sulked back home."

"Ouch. Why did you do that?" Happy was becoming quite curious.

"I don't know. A voice inside my head told me that I should leave her alone for the time being, but now I regret it." _**Truly and painfully regret it. **_I thought in my mind.

"Well..." Happy and I went in while he was talking and we sat down next to all our mementos of lucy and our adventures together, then he continued. "I could ask lucy if she wants to go on a trip alone with only you. If you don't mind only you and Lucy together on a mission."

I smiled my famous smile that everyone love, because it was a great idea. _**Plus, he volunteered to do the asking.**_ I thought happily. "sure. Why not. But luce is probably asleep by now, so you will probably have to spend the night. If for some reason she asks why I am not there..." _**Which will most likely not happen, since it is lucy we are talking about here. And shes always angry when I come to visit, so, yeah.**_

I thought while remembering getting knocked out last time, because she was taking a bath. _**I don't know why she got all wiard. It's not like I haven't seen her naked before.**_

* * *

**Natsu's Falshback**

_**Huh! What is that in the distance? **_All i saw was a little patch of blue and some yellow stuff that looked like fur.

_**I think I will go check it out!**_I thought as I ran to the little blue and yellow thing.

Next thing I know I was flying and a rock went with me. As I approached that thing I realized what that thing was. It was Luce. _**Oh NO!**_ "Luce, look out!"

The sharp rock cut open her shirt and bra, so I could see her breasts. _**Wow! They are big!**_ That was when I fell on her. _**Oh no...why did I just think that. This is such a Icecube boy thought!**_

"Natsu! NO! DON'T LOOK!" It was too late. I saw her there when I was flying and also I was on top of her now.

I looked away and closed my eyes, but I could feel my face burn up. "um...this is embarrassing to say, but I already saw it." _**Oh help me now! Because I don't have the will to lie to luce, she is going to kill me.**_

"I'll talk to you in a sec, but could you get off of me? Please? This is kind of embarrassing to me too." I got off the of Lucy and lay down on the grass, still with my eyes closed.

"Tell me when you are decint. Ok?" _**I feel bad enough, and I am just waiting for my slap or kick in the face. This is going to hurt.**_

"I am good now." That was what she said then I replied upon opening my eyes.

"I am waiting for you to slap or kick me. Please get it over with." I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes hoping that she just wasn't late with the swing. "Aren't' you going do something?"

"Um... at first I thought so, but I then decided that it was an accident and don't push me otherwise I will kick you somewhere worse than your face." I got the memo then and there and didn't say anything else and enjoyed the sunset under the oak tree.

* * *

**Back to present**

"Ok, happy will you really do that for me?" I was hoping that, because I really, really wanted to talk to Lucy because as friends, we were slowly growing apart.

"Aye, sir! I will head out right now to her house!" He looked overjoyed to go to lucy's.

"Good luck! See you tomorrow morning with my answer! Ok! Bye!" Happy left and I was left to talk alone to myself.

"Well...it has been a long day, so I better get some needed rest. I'm going to need it for tomorrow!" _**I can't wait to be with lucy, all alone for once! This is going to be so nice! **_

That night I dreamed of lucy crying in my arms and me saying I would be a better friends than her and that Melted Ice boy.

It was a wondrous dream until I had to chase after her, because "He" meaning the Ice mage took luce away from my arms. Lucy was screaming for my help but I couldn't catch up. "LUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!" I woke up screaming her name.

I started to cry. _**I don't care if i'm not a man if I cry. I don't want to loose lucy. **_

"LUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!" I screamed her name out again, knowing no one could hear me. _**I just can't stop crying. It hurts so much, but Luce doesn't know. Why?**_

I lay back down but couldn't get any more sleep. _**I just can't get "her" off of my mind.**_

Soon after wiping my tears away and putting on my clothes and sandals, Happy came flying in. _**This could be it. Better get ready!**_ That was what I thought, until I saw Happy's face then I fell back on my bed prepared for my major shutdown. "So...what did she say?"

Happy looked at me trying to look like he normally does, but he fail and sulked some more. "I'm sorry Natsu, but she really wants to go on a mission by Lucy, herself, and no one else. Not even me."

He looked at me and mumbled something. "huh?" I asked in a hurt tone. _**All I wanted was to talk to her again. To hear her soft voice. Buy now... I can't go on missions with her. **_I started to cry again.

"Are...are you ok, Natsu?" I looked at him then we met each others face's.

"You want to know the truth, Happy? I am not ok. I hurt so much, that I am afraid of what will happen. Will I ever get to talk to lucy ever again? Does she even consider me a friend?" _**I...I can't stop sobbing! She Doesn't want to me!**_

Happy started to cry too. "Don't cry happy. Atleast you went to her. I didn't do anything. Come here and give me a hug." We held each other together and just cried.

We cried for maybe about an hour before we decided to suck it up and go to the guild.

"Happy?" I wanted to make a promise.

"Yeah?" A promise that we would uphold.

"If Lucy ever gets hurt by that Chilled Lunchbox, promise that we will be there for her, but only, and I mean only, when she asks us for it ok?" A promise that Lucy would of agreed to if she was here.

"I promise if you promise." One that we would both agree to too.

"I promise too." That even I, Natsu Dragneel would always keep.

That was our promise. What I did not know though is that I would soon break my promise, and try to help out Lucy, before she asked for it. Very soon.

When we arrived at the Fairy tail guild, I could see that mostly everyone was there. Except for two people that weren't here yet. _**Huh? Juvia and Lucy both aren't here. I guess it is the best for me right now.**_

I walked over to the bar where Mirajane was and sat there and sighed. _**What am I ever going to do without Luce? **_I wondered to myself.

"What in the world happened to your eyes Natsu!" There standing right in front of me, as expected, was Mira.

"What? Does anything look wrong with them? Because I feel just fine." _**I wonder what I look like.**_

"Here. You look horrible. It looks like you cried all night like a girl would. You ok? I will get you something to make it not look so bad. Don't worry. It's on the house." I looked at her in wonder. _**Do I really look THAT bad? All well. Free drink for me.**_

After finishing the drink I thanked Mirajane. "No problem. You should go get some proper rest though. The drink does not make it perfect, because I haven't perfected it yet." She looked at me worriedly.

"Fine I will go home. But if you don't mind, would you say hi to Luce for me?" I got up and was ready to go.

"Sure no problem!" She giggled then went back to her work. _**Well, I better get going.**_

I started to walk forward when the opening of the doors started me and made me stop for a second. In came a overjoyed Juvia, and like she used to, she went over to that Frozen wasteland, she called Gray-sama. _**I wonder why she is acting like that again around him? All well.**_

As I turned around I saw a blond celestial wizard peek through the door and slowly walked in. _**She looks terrified. **_I thought as I observed her facial expressions change rapidly.

When I looked down for a second, I notice that there was a board on the ground that was hazardous because it was sticking on the ground. _**Oh. I better warn her to look out for that... **_

I could not say anything before the falling Lucy fell right into his arms with him catching her. Thus protecting her from falling face down on the floor. _**Oh no! What should I do! Gray is going to kill me! Not that I am afraid of him or nothing, but this will only make matters worse. I am so surprised that I even said the wrong name for Waterfall boy.**_

That was when the cute princess looked at me and made me turn beat red. _**I guess it's because I haven't looked at her face looking at mine for a while.**_

Puting the princess down I attempted to start a conversation with her. "Um..." _**I wish I could have this kind of stuff happen to me more often, since we are almost not...not... **_

I felt the tears coming back, so just as a precaution I turned around and saw that only Mira could see me. I sighed in relief. I looked at her and put a finger in front of my mouth as to say. '_**If I cry...PLEASE keep it silent.' **_From what I could tell, she could tell what I meant, and gave me the thumbs up.

I was relieved. I got ready to talk again, but instead of saying something first, she decided to take the lead.

"Thanks for stopping me from that fall. I don't know why I tripped. That normally does not happen." All I could tell was that she was thankful, since I could not see her face.

_**How to respond! How to respond! Oh I know! **_"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Right? Just be more careful" _**I don't know why, but when I said 'that's what friends are for' ,it kind of stung a little. **_I could feel my heart throbbing.

"Ok. I will be more careful." I turned around relieved to see a grin on her face, but as soon as she was done she went to join Juvia at the Antarctic Ocean table. _**Ouch. **_was the first thing to pop on my mind.

_**I can't take this anymore. I am going to go rest on the roof.**_ So I went outside and relaxed in the sun.

_**Awwww... this feels so good. I think I will sleep here a while. **_With that, I closed my eyes.

_**Who is talking out there? **_I woke up from what did not feel like even a ten minute nap to hear some talking down below.

When I looked down, I saw the one who started the ice age, and Lucy, who was the one that I really had been wanting to talk to.

_**I wonder what they are talking about. **_I leaned in closer to get better hearing. Lucy was the first to talk.

"I...I want to break up with you.." I sat there in shock. I knew I was not supposed to hear this, but I was.

What was I going to do?!

* * *

**HeorieOtaku:**** Whew...I am finally done, but like I said before, sorry it is so long. Hope you like it. Please feel free to leave reviews, follow, fave, or whatever. Just don't copy my story line. Thanks!**


	5. A Nightmare turned into reality

**HeoriOtaku: Hi everyone! This chapter, like I said, is in Natsu's POV too. It is funny, yet sad in some points. The next chapter will be in Lucy's prospective. Hope you like!**

**P.S. Fairy tail does not have enough NaLu in it, so it is not owned my me. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I...I want to break up with you.." I sat there in shock. I knew I was not supposed to hear this, but I was.

What was I going to do?!

"What did you just say?!" _**I can hear the anger in Puppy breaths voice. This can't be good. It would be fine if it was towards me, but at luce?**_

"You heard me."As she said that Chilli Willi over there stripped to where he only had his boxers on.

"Will this persuade you?" He looked at her with confusion.

"Put some cloths on you stripper boy!" Her face was pure red.

"Again. You heard me. I told you not to talk it too far, yet you kept pushing me, and I am at my limit after what you did a couple nights ago!" _**What did he do to you Lucy?! What?!**_

"You even took it upon yourself to try to freeze my feet, so I could not run! Why?" Pony boy looked shocked.

_**I can't believe he would try to do such a thing, but I still don't get why he would do that! **_I tried to calm myself as I felt my own rage build up inside.

_**Why am I so angry all of the sudden?! **_To prevent myself from doing anything dumber than I normally would, I bit my lip and I could taste the blood go into my mouth. I did not care, though, because it was nothing in comparison to the pain my heart felt.

"I now know what you were really thinking all this time we were together! You only did all that stuff like dating me to get Juvia out of your mind, because you did not except that you loved her, and not me! You never loved...!" Before she could react, that two face slapped her.

_**WHAT! Calm yourself Natsu. You promised you wouldn't step in, even if somthing like this happened. **_I then remembered my promise that Happy and I made not too long ago.

"Don't you ever mention Juvia! She never would have truly loved me even though I loved her!" Even now, I have to deal with that pain! Why do you think she gave me up so fast?! Now it looks like you nev.."

Lucy interrupted him. "So...I was right!" That was when she started to cry._**She's crying! That B***urd! How could she ever say that! "**_You never did love me, when I loved you did you?"

"That's correct." _**How could he say that he never loved her?! **_Suddenly I could feel my anger boil over and I could not take it anymore.

_**This is it you little lizard! I will give you a piece of my mind! You slapped her and made her cry! I will never forgive you!**_ I slammed my feet on the ground, making it shatter to pieces where I landed.

"Natsu?!" When I turned my head a little and peaked around my shoulder, I saw a tear soaked/shocked to see me there, face. I stood up , turned my head back around, and looked the Ice incubator in the eyes.

"How!? How could you say that to her and also slap her! Luce has always been there for you, and all you do to repay her is to tell her you don't love her, but someone else? How sick are you?!" _**I can't stand what he did to her!**_ I thought

" I tried to fall for her, but it didn't work! Ok?!" As I heard that I clenched my fists more and let my Fire Dragon Slaying Magic take all of my anger and put it onto my newly lit fiery fists.

"NO! It's not "OK". You did the worst thing you could do for a girl! You broke her heart into pieces! Do you even know how that feels!" I slowly remembered the first time he asked Luce out.

"Not only hers, but when you asked her out in front of the whole guild, you broke some other water mages heart as well!" _**I can still remember Juvia accepting defeat, and me being one of the only ones to talk to then, I had to comfort her.**_

"What do you even mean? Juvia would never love me!" I could tell that he had boiled over too. His Ice magic was activated as well, and you could see a dark blue aura around him.

"Stop it you two!" To my surprise, I saw and heard fragile, sweet lucy, yelling at the both of us.

"Wha...?" _**What did I do?**_

Lucy was crying more, but then she sighed and wiped her eyes clean. After a few seconds more of calming down she spoke. "Gray. First you heard what I said. I want to break up with you, and I am sincerely sorry that you didn't get to share any of my first's.

For some reason, I sighed when I heard that. _**Why do I feel happy about that? **_I wondered.

Lucy continued on. "Also. I wanted to say that Juvia did like you. I know you just won't admit that it was totally obvious to you that she liked you." Slimy bimbo was in aw form what it looked like.

_**He must really like Juvia.**_ I thought as I gave a silent giggle.

"You probably don't see you two together for some reason too. I say go for it. One last thing. Juvia left you alone, because she didn't want to intrude. You've never had a girlfriend, so how would you know how she would react?"

"O..oh. Ok. I guess I will ask her about it." He looked at me shocked and shrugged.

"And Natsu." Lucy looked at me with the best face she could give from what I could tell. _**Oh no. What is she going to say?**_

"Ye..yes?" Just like stripper over there, I was stuttering like a maniac.

Lucy looked me straight in the eye. "Thanks for coming, but I would have been fine without you. Ok?"

_**Oh no!**_ I could already feel the tears returning. _**I broke my promise, and she doesn't want my help anymore!**_

I took one step backward. Than another. Then another, as I remembered how she once needed me to come to her every need. How she could trust me. Buy now... _**But now, she doesn't even want to talk or have me help her out! It's like we aren't even friends!**_

"No..." I whispered

Lucy continued to stare. "Natsu? Are you alright?"

"No." I said slightly louder as I took another step back and tripped over the debris I had made. I got back up and took another step back.

_**Not luce. Not now! No. No. NO! **_"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I turned and ran. Just like a girl I ran, not knowing where to go. I did not care either. It hurt me too much.

"NAAAATTTSSSUUU!" I could hear her just like in my dream, but this time it was different. This time it was a nightmare that had became reality. _**This time...she didn't need me to save her.**_

I kept on running. Farther and farther, until I arrived at a bar. I didn't care. I needed something to calm myself down. "One drink please."

At first it was one. Than another. Then three then after that I could not count anymore. _**Normally I am not one to drink so much, but...but...but...**_ I could not think of why I was drinking anymore, when someone with really large boobs, blond hair, and some keys one her belt came walking in.

"One drink for me please." She said real loud.

_**I wonder...I wonder...who...she is. **_I thought as she payed no mind to me. _**This is going to be...be...**_For a second I could not think of the word, but then it popped up, right in my face. "Interesting." I said aloud.

"This is gonna. Tis as goni ba interest'in." I didn't know why but I said it exactly that way before fell to the ground.

"Natsu?" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku:** **So? How do you like this chapter. Can't wait to see what I write next. My story line changes so much sence I am making it up as I go. I like doing it that way though. It is always fun to see how it ends when it is like that. Feel free to follow, fave, or Review. **

**P.S. thanks for the seven followers I have already! I am really glad I have some. Also thanks to the one review and and three favorites. Bye, Bye!**

* * *

**HeorieOtaku, **

**Signing out for the night.**


	6. One Drunk Night

**HeorieOtaku: Hi guys! I know that the Drunk Lucy or Natsu is a little cliche, but this chapter just called to me! Also. It's back to Lucy's POV, which is nice for some people. I am glad that most of the people that have read it, like it, from what I can tell. Well, enough babbling. Time for chapter 6, One Drunk Night!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**One Drunk Night**

"No..." Natsu said it in such a low whisper that I could barely understand what he said.

_**Why does Natsu have that look on his face? What did I do? **_His face looked upset, as if he was about to cry. "Natsu? Are you alright?" I had to ask to make sure.

"No." He said it only slightly louder, but it was clearer now. _**Why is he saying 'no' again? **_

He took a few steps back then tripped over the dabri. At first he just got back up, but when he gently pulled his head up, I could see that tears were forming.

_**This is not the Natsu I used to know. What has happened to him? **_I just stared at him as he slowly and carefully got up. His eyes were still glued on me when he suddenly screamed.

"NOOOOO!" He turned around and ran as he said that.

_**Wait Natsu! Wait! **_"NAAAATTTSSSUUU!" I screamed his name, but he did not hesitate, but just kept on running.

_**Natsu. What have I done to hurt you so much? **_I was tough and held in the tears. For me, I could not show how I really cared. Natsu was one of the only ones who has always known everything about me, but suddenly the tables have turned.

_**Natsu...Natsu...Natsu...I...want to know more about you. You know practically everything about me, but what about you. All I know is some of your past life with Igneel, Happy, and even Lisanna. **_I walked towards the guild, knowing there was nothing I could do about Natsu.

_**But...I want to know about **__**You.**_I walked towards the guild board to look and see what missions there were. _**And I will find that out soon enough. But first I must clear my mind of all the things that need to be cleared.**_

I was so irritated and upset about all that happened form a couple days till now, I wouldn't need just a mission alone, but also something to drink. _**I don't really want to have to deal with Mira asking me a bunch of questions about Natsu and me, so I think I will go to the other Bar close by.**_

Looking at the board, I figured that it would be best to pick one that covered my special standards. One: it had to have at least enough money to cover my rent plus food bills. And two: it must take me long enough to get my mind cleared.

_**Oh...what's this? **_I saw a note on the side of the board. _Lucy. If you want a personal mission, please talk to Mira. __**Well I kind of need to have a mission like this, so. Ok. I will check it out.**_

I walked over to the bar and like always, there was Mira tinding at her normal duties. "Hi, Lucy! Do you want something to drink?" I did, but I then she would wonder why, since I rarely drank.

"No thanks. I am actually here, because there is a supose to be a mission meant only for me." I showed her the note and looked at it blankly.

"Actually. I haven't heard of this. I could check the back, but it most likely was meant for both Natsu, and you. Most people, for some reasons lately, have been doing this. Especially when there is a girl on a team, they think they did all the work, instead of the whole team working together." _**Really? The nerve of some people.**_

Mirajane walked to the back where special request were made. "Ah, yes. This one should be S-class, so that means that it you should go with Natsu. You want to see?"

I looked at here and decided that it wouldn't hurt to see what it was.

the Salamander King.

the rare materials in the mountain.

To: Lucy H./Natsu D.

Reward: J100,000,000

I stared at it for a second, rubbed my eyes and saw that the reward really was what I saw. "Why is it so many Jewels?! I mean I am not complaining, but still. Wow. That's a lot." _**This...is...huge.**_

"I will think about it." I looked at Mira, and she smiled.

"Ok. Good luck. Just tell me if you accept it." _**Oh great. I wonder what she is plotting. All well. Maybe I will take up the offer. I mean. I could do this mission, then clear my mind. **_

As I walked to the Bar that was maybe only about nine blocks away, I started to wonder some more. _**Where did Natsu go anyway? Did I maybe hurt his feelings some how? I think I should talk to a little friend of mine.**_

I looked around and saw almost no one was there and called for Plue. "Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Nakora!" Like normal, Plue popped onto the ground and looked up at her.

"How you doing Plue?" Plue nodded at the question.

"That's good. You want to walk with me. Just until we get to the Bar. I feel a bit lonely." I had finally admitted that to myself. It was lonely with no one to talk to.

"Puuu!" I smiled as he raised his left hand at me.

"Ok, then! Let's go!" We started walking towards the bar.

"Ya know Plus, I am glad I am finally free of all this sadness. The only thing that has been bothering me is Natsu. I'm not mad at him, but fell kind of bad about what I said earlier. OH! I never did tell you yet. I broke up with Gray." To my relief he looked glad that I was talking to him again.

_**Oh, Natsu. **_I sighed remembering his reaction to what I said earlier at the argument. _**You were only trying to help, but I just nagged at you. I'm so sorry.**_

We then arrived at the bar. "Ok, Plue. See you later. I will try to talk to you tonight." I dismissed him then entered.

_**This place reeks of beer. What did I expect though. It's not fairy tail. **_I went over and sat in a seat.

_**Ick. The chairs are sticky too. All well. It's my problem, since I decided to come here instead. **_"One drink for me please." I shouted it, because I didn't see anyone around.

After taking a few sips I heard someone talking. "This is gonna. Tis as goni ba interesting." It sounded like Natsu's voice. _**No. It couldn't be.**_

"Natsu?" I said in my normal tone. That was when I looked over and saw a Blacked out Natsu lying on the floor.

"Hey, girl. You know him?" The bartender asked me.

"Yes. As a matter of a fact, I do." I didn't know why he was asking me this stuff, but I didn't care at the moment.

"If you don't mind, since you haven't drinken much, could you take him with you. He's drunk almost nine bottles, and that is way too much. I would have refused after the third one if it was my decision to do that." I did want a drink, but after seeing a bug in it, I suddenly lost my drinking spirit.

"Sure." I then remembered that he drank, so he had to pay. "Um. How much does he and I cost together for our drinks." I would pay for him, just this once since he rarely drinks anyway.

"Well. Since you didn't even drink any of yours, you don't have to pay, and since you are taking him home I will take a couple drinks off." It took him a minute to add them up, but as soon as he did, he spoke again. "It will be J2,500."

_**Shesh Natsu! Leave it to you do drink so much in cash! **_I grabbed the cash out of my bag. "Here. Is this enough?"

"Yes that is perfect." He responded. "Thank you, and come again."

_**Sorry, dude, but this is the last time I am coming here. **_I thought to myself, stepping out the door, carrying ,a surprisingly light, Natsu on my back.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house, because it was _WAY_ closer than his. _**Hm. Just like normal almost. Except without the screaming, Happy, and...he is drunk right now.**_

Setting him down on the bed, I sighed. _**This is really interesting. I mean, I normally sleep with him in my bed, but this is different. It's usually him sneaking into my room and laying with me. **_I began to wonder what would happen.

"Well. I probably should take a bath first before I do anything at all." I turned around, reminding myself that Natsu was there. _**But, I am going to get undressed in the bathroom. I don't know what will happen if he wakes up.**_

Grabbing my stuff, I ran to the bathroom, stripped, took a shower, got in my PJ's, and walked back to my room in an hour.

When I stepped into my room I was surprised to see that Natsu was awake. _**Just what I needed. **_I thought and sighed.

Pulling my head back up Natsu's and my eyes swept past each other, and he stared. "Luce. Why do you never talk to me anymore?" He looked very sad.

_**Oh no! What am I going to say! **_He continued to talk. "You are always with Gray, and you never need my help anymore. When we go on missions as a team, you bring Gray along. Why wouldn't you go on a trip alone with me? Why?"

To me it kind of reminded me of myself last night. I kept asking why, but didn't know the answer. _**Have I caused this much pain? Have I really talked to him so little, or is he the Drama type when he is drunk? **_I could not figure out the answer.

"Luce? Please. Answer me. It really hurts when you don't. I even broke my promise that me and Happy both made. We cried so much last night, but you didn't know. I promised that I would not interfere with your problems unless you needed help. But when I saw Gray slap you and didn't deny that he didn't love you, I could not hold myself back. It hurts me luce. It really does." I could see that even though he probably did not know, he was telling the truth.

"Natsu." I felt so bad for what I had done. I wanted to do something to help.

"Luce. If you feel bad, promise me that you will be my friend, and won't just take care of things all by yourself." I sat against the wall not knowing how to react. He stepped closer to me, got down on his knees and then his face got real close to me.

_**Oh snap! Why is Natsu so close! Well. I still feel bad, so even though he is so close, I must promise.**_ "Natsu. I. I. I promise you that I will be your friend and will ask for help from you when I need it."

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "I believe you."

_**Wait Natsu! What are you doing! **_He pulled his face back, leaned towards my face, and he kissed me. _**His lips. They are. **_After a few seconds I relaxed and closed my eyes. _**Warm. They are so soft too. It's so much nicer than I ever thought.**_

He pulled away, and I opened my eyes. I was surprised, yet happy. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just had an impulse. I don't know why I did...that. What did I just do?"

"You..." It didn't dawn on me till a now. _**He kissed me, and that was...**_ I felt the spot where his lips touched mine. _**...my first kiss.**_ "You just did something that...well...people who like each other do. Its called a...a...kiss."

"Was that it? Wait. Was that your first one too?" When I heard him say that I blushed.

"Um. Yes. It was." I looked him in the eyes.

"And you said that it was something that people who like each other do. I don't think it's the case for you, but. I think I like you, just a little." I shot up in shock.

"Um. Ok. Hey. As long as you don't do anything funny." I blushed and had to turn away. "You can sleep next to me tonight, since you normally do anyway."

"Ok." That was his simple answer.

I climbed into my bed and Natsu followed. _**Well. As long as he doesn't mind. **_I snuggled up next to him, by putting my back against his. _**Even if he is drunk, I still like what he said. Don't know why, but I do.**_

With that I fell asleep in my bed with Natsu at my side.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So what did you think. Atleast a little different from the other ones you may have read? But yeah. Just loved writing this chapter. Later. Bye, Bye!**


	7. Embarrassing Moment(s)

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys! I had fun with this chapter! It's quite interesting. You will just have to see for yourself. Anyways, I guess I lost my daily updating streek. Too bad. Still glad I updated sooner then later. Hope this chapter is good!**

**P.S. I don't own fairy tail. .(Period) The End. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Embarrassing Moment(s)**

"Huuuuuu..." I yawned really loud while stretching. Half way through, I stopped myself after bumping into Natsu and remembering what happened last night. _**Oh snap. Forgot he was here. Just what I needed. **_

I grumbled a bit then looked outside. _**Wow. That's good. No rain. Just some sun and the birds chirping.**_

I looked back at Natsu again and smiled upon what I saw. His face looked overjoyed. _**He must be having a great dream. **_

"Lucy..." _**Wha! Where did that come from!**_ "Don't go..." I heard it again, then remembered that Natsu sleep talked. _**Aw. He wants me to stay. But. Sadly I have to get up. I kind of have the urge to stay and snuggle with him again. Wonder why.**_

Eventually I gave up to my thoughts and carefully stepped over the sleeping Natsu. _**I have to be careful not to wake him up. **_After maybe fifteen attempts in five minutes, I finally was able to get over him, only to slam my foot down on the ground.

"Owww...!" I stopped myself from screaming by slamming my hand against my mouth. I could feel a small tear leak through my eyes. I turned back around to see that Natsu was still sleeping. _**Phew. **_I sighed in relief. _**That was way too close.**_

I turned back around, limped over to a chair, and sat down to examine my foot._**It looks fine enough. And the pain is slowly wearing away. **_

That was what I said at least. As I stood up, I suddenly felt the pain seared through my foot and ankle, then realized that it might be sprained or broken.

_**This could be way bad. Oh no, oh no, oh no! **_I started to panic. _**I have to get up. I have to show myself that it is not broken or sprained! **_I attempted to sit down, but only failed by falling down on the floor.

_**Well. Lucy. You have to admit it. You need to visit a doctor.**_ I sighed, but was still a little freaked out because Natsu was here.

I sat there on the floor for a little while and pondered what I could do. _**All I need is someone to come help me up, and I will be fine. **_

That was when I saw some pink hair move up. _**Oh stap, is he awake! **_Unlike what I wanted, he got up and rubbed his head.

"Where am I? Wait. Isn't this Lucy's house. Last time I remember, I clasped after seeing..." He stopped at mid sentence and slowly turned around.

_**Oh no! He's going to see me. **_"Luce?!" He looked at me in shock.

"Hi...Natsu." I was covering my face, but decided to remove it after seeing that he had seen me anyway.

"Um. What am I doing here. I don't remember coming here last night. And what were you doing at the Bar last night?" He looked at me with a confused face.

_**Should I tell Natsu. Well. He is my friend and all. I have practically told him everything. So. **_"Um. Well. Do you really want to know."

"Yah. If you could tell me, that would be nice." He looked seriously at me.

"Well. I. Um. I have had a lot going on with Gray. Then Mira showed me a mission that I just felt like I could not pass up. In the end, I felt overwhelmed with all that has happened with me and Gray, that I just had too much on my mind." I felt like I should stop, but I continued. "Then I decided. 'Why not go to the Bar. It will get my mind off things, if I drink'. So I went to the bar, not seeing you at first. After having a few sips, I then heard someone talking, or more like trying to, and saw that it was you. In the end, I payed for your drinks and took you to my house." I knew it was long, but I wasn't good at making a long story simple.

He looked at me and at first said nothing in response, but before I could say anything else, he spoke. "So. That is what happened. Huh. By the way. Sorry for trying to help you yesterday."

"It's ok" I didn't know what else to say. _**I feel bad for what I did still. Great.**_

"Hey, Luce. Did I do or say anything to you last night?" I could see in his face that he was hoping to have not done anything.

_**Oh no. The question I didn't want to hear. Especially when he...**_ I remembered what he said to me and how he kissed me. _**What should I tell him! I couldn't say what actually happened! **_I felt my face turning red.

"Well, you didn't do much." _**NO! I'm lying! **_"It was only a little past what you normally do when you come here." _**Even though you don't want to tell him you shouldn't lie! **_"All you did was snuggle with me a little. I didn't mind." _**No!**_

"Oh. Is that right. Good. Glad I didn't do anything else. But for some reason I feel like I am forgetting something." I knew that he had forgot about last night, but I didn't care.

_**Natsu was Drunk, so he probably just said that because he was drunk. **_That was what I thought at least. There was some part of me though, that longed for that to have happened in real life. I just didn't want to admit it though.

"Well. You probably said something, but forgot it. It's fine. Its not like it was something important, or I would have asked you about it." I looked at him with a big grin hoping he wouldn't notice I was hiding something.

"Ok. You are probably right." He smiled as he got up. "I should probably take a shower, and change. Do you think you could ask Virgo if she has some close I can borrow again. I kind of need to change too." He looked as if he was ready to get a slap in the face, and I knew why.

_**I can't believe I am going to say this. **_"Yah. Just let me get u..." I then remembered, after all that time of being distracted by Natsu, I still couldn't get up because of my foot.

"Just let you get u?" He looked at me again when he repeated what I said. "You ok?"

_**Well. Too late now.**_ "Well, you see. When trying to get over you, I slammed my foot onto the ground, and now it hurts too much to get up. Hehe." I fake laughed a little, then looked at the ground.

"So you hurt your foot, did you. If you wait for a little bit I will help you, but do you think you can still get me the pair of cloths? If you can't then all well, but it would be nice if you could."

That was the moment that the smell finally hit me. _**How did I not smell this awful smell before? **_I tried my best to not plug my nose, because then it would tell him exactly how bad he smelled. _**I guess there is no choice. **_"Yeah, I can still do that."

I summoned Virgo and asked her for a pair of cloths for Natsu and I. She gave us the ones we had last time wore. The matching ones. "Thanks Virgo."

"Your welcome Princess." With that she left.

"The same as she gave us last time, huh. Brings back memories doesn't it." He smiled at me, which made me happy too.

_**Wow. Doesn't seem too long ago. Huh, Natsu. **_ I smiled back at him. "Well. You better go take a shower. No peeking at me. Got it!"

After hearing what I said, he laughed. "I won't. Just be careful." He turned to leave but there was one problem.

_**How am I going to get my clothes on without hurting myself more? **_I looked back at Natsu who was walking away. _**Only one option. Even if I don't really want to, I have to help.**_

"Natsu! Wait!" I grabbed his pant leg and he stopped.

"Yah." He turned around in confusion.

"Um." I blushed again. "Can you please help me. Since my foot is hurt and all."

He blushed, and that told me that my answer was probably going to be no. _**Looks like I am going to have to do this myself. **_What he said next surprised me.

"Um. Sure. If you need it that bad. I promise I will look as little as possible. You can trust me on that." He walked closer to me. "Here. Grab on to my shoulder."

I grabbed it and he helped me up. "Ya know." He started. "You should probably take a shower too. I know I am not the only one who needs to take one."

Upon that comment, I slapped him. Then I realized. _**He was only trying to help. **_"Sorry. I shouldn't of hit you. You were only trying to help me out."

"You know. You could take a shower, and I could take a bath. That way we wouldn't see each other, and I have a thing that I can put in front of the bath, so that would help too. I just need help getting there." _**I **__**REALLY**_ _**can't believe I said that! **_

"If you really trust me that much, then Ok. I will help you. Grab your cloths." His face was beet red now. _**Great. Now what have I done.**_

Slowly, I limped to the bathroom with Natsu's help. "Ok. I will go in first, then you go in when I say it is Ok. Ok?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but i knew we would not see each other, because I had some ways to prevent it.

I hopped to the covered I had and pulled out the shield thing that went around the bath, and I set it up. _**There. **_I thought. _**All done. **_I started to the bath and when it was full, I stripped and got in.

"Ok Natsu. You can go to take a shower. It's safe now." I said with a loud voice. Then I heard the door open and I felt my heart thump. _**Calm down lucy. You will be fine. He can't see you, and you can't see him.**_

I heard the shower start not too long after. I just ignored it and started to wash my after washing my hair, I washed my body with soap. _**Ahhh. This feel and smell so much better.**_

Soon after I carefully got out and dried myself. I heard the shower stop, and Natsu's steps as he got out of the shower. _**Oh yeah. Natsu was taking a shower. How could I forget again?!**_

I got my panties and my bra on, but was having trouble with my cloths. _**Great. Looks like I need more help. **_I sighed and then went to ask Natsu. "Hey Natsu. Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah. Why?" I heard his Husky voice reply to me.

"Well...I can't get the rest of my cloths on. I am decent, so you can't see anything for the most part, but do you think you could help me?" I felt my voice go quite as I spoke.

"Um. Sure. Just let me in, and I can help." His voice sounded quite as well. I let him in and saw his face was red again. _**Wow. **_I started to think. _**He looks cute with that on, straight out of the shower. His hair is so...so...free.**_

He walked over to me. "You know. You look really cute right now, Luce." He looked at the ground, but continued to walk over and grabbed my close.

First he helped me with my shirt. I put my arms up and he slide it on. And had his arms around me, almost touching my breasts. _**Oh. Why did it have to be Natsu, of all people that is helping me. If only it was Erza, or somthing. Then I would be more comfortable.**_

Then he reached for my skirt and slipped it on, accidentally touching me again. "Oh! Sorry!" As soon as my belt was around me, he immediately recoiled.

After this whole thing happened, he helped me back to the room. "Thanks Natsu." _**My heart won't stop beating. I feel so nervous around him right now.**_

He sat me down on my chair next to my desk and then he sat down on the bed. "We should probably get your foot looked at to make sure it is ok."

"I agree, but how am I going to get there?" I had already had enough, and still regretted a little of what I suggested earlier.

"If you want I could help you." He was still trying not to make eye contact with me.

"How would you do that?" I asked him, because the thought was in my mind.

He got up and walked over to me. "Like this." He grabbed me with his hands, and picked me up to where he was carrying me. Then he looked over to the side and started blushing.

"We better get going, if this is ok with you." This time he nervously made eyes contact.

"It's fine with me." I snuggled up to him, and he started walking. _**This is truly going to be another long day for me.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So. How you like the chapter. I know it is a little bit...well, you get the point. Hope it wasn't too much for you. Thanks for the five reviews, five favorites, and eleven follows. Bye, Bye.**


	8. Wendy's New Job

**HeorieOtaku: Hi guys and gals! This is not all about Wendy's New Job, so please read it. Don't know what else to say, so here is chapter 7! 8! I mean 8!**

**P.S. Oh how I long to own fairy tail, but allase. I don't own it. Sorry Fariy tail fans.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Wendy's New Job**

_**So many things have already happened today. First was me slamming my foot. Then Natsu waking up and not remembering what he said, or how he took my first kiss. Next was me and Natsu taking a bath and shower at the same time and him having to help me get my clothes on. Finally there is now. He is carrying me to the doctors to get my foot examined to make sure it was not hurt.**_

"Hey, Lucy. How is your foot doing? Is it still hurting? I'm not putting any pain on it, right?" I could tell he was concerned, and didn't want to hurt me.

"No. I'm fine. Your the one that needs to be thanked. I mean, you're carrying me and all." I smiled, and felt this warm feeling cover my body. _**What is this feeling? It's not a normal warmth, that's for sure.**_

"Oh, it's fine. All the stuff I did this morning was to thank you for what you did for me last night and also the close you got for me." I suddenly felt that warmth go away, and in it's place was the urge to slap him, plus some sadness.

I held myself back and decided that I would not hit him, because he was only telling the truth. _**Natsu can be so innocent sometimes.**_

"Over there Natsu. The doctors office is right around that corner." I said as I saw it. _**I don't know why, but. I don't want to have to leave his arms. They are so comforting and warm. **_

"Ok, Luce. Is this the place?" I opened my eyes, for I had closed them to savor the moment, only to arrive there sooner.

"Yes." He went to gently put me down. "Wait!" Natsu stopped suddenly as I yelled that. "Just let me stay in your arms a little longer." It took me a minute, but I finally decided that I needed to go now. "Sorry. It's just that you are so warm, and it is so cold out here."

Nastu set me down, but upon doing that, he took off his over shirt and gave it to me. "Here. I don't need it as much as you do. Take it." _**He's being so nice to me. Why?**_

I gladly accepted the shirt and he helped me inside. "Hello? Anyone here?" Natsu started, but no one answered his calling.

"Natsu. There is another place near by. Lets go." Right after saying that to Natsu a young lady about the age of thirteen walked in. I couldn't see her face, because she was pulling something through the door backwards.

"Hello. Thanks for coming today. How may I help you?" The girl turned around and that was when I noticed her as... "Natsu? Lucy? What are you two doing here?" Wendy.

_**What are we doing here. What are you doing here? **_I thought that, but decided to say something else that would still get my question out, but nicer.

"I didn't know that you worked here Wendy." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I do because the boss here begged me to work here after hearing about my sky magic. And since I don't have a particular Group I work with at the Guild right now I accepted. She said that I could do other jobs at the guild too, but needed to tell her when I was going to be gone."

Natsu and I replied at the same time. "Oh." We both said then Natsu continued with. " That makes much more sense."

He stopped for a minute then continued. "Oh, right. Sorry Luce. Almost forgot." He turned back to Wendy. "Lucy needs her foot checked out. I thinks she may of hurt it."

Wendy told him to sit down in one of the chairs while she examined my foot. "Well. It doesn't seem that there is anything wrong with it now. There was a small cut that I could barely see and also your uncle was close to being strained , but nothing I couldn't fix."

I put my head down upon hearing how little it was. _**It wasn't even sprained and Natsu helped me so much. **_My face turned red when I remembered all of the things Natsu did, that was a little uncomfortable for me and most likely him too._**This is not what I had intended for making up with him. **_

"Hey Wendy, you sure Luce is ok, because she is turning really red in the face." When I heard he Noticed, it only made it worse.

"Yeah, your right. Better make a full examination." She made me lie down and she used her magic to check everything in only a few minutes.

"Everything looks fine to me. Just in case though, take these." She handed me some pills. "I stored some magic in them. There a work in progress, but I know it won't hurt you. If you don't mind telling me the side effects, that would be nice." She got up and walked away. "See you later, Lucy." And with that she was through the door and gone.

"Hey Natsu, it's not that I don't trust her, but can you help me up. My mind got used to the pain of me getting up, that I feel like I will still have it." I laughed at myself.

He laughed back, then replied. "Sure, Luce. No problem." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Wow. Wendy is as good as ever." I said that as Natsu let go of my hand, which kind of surprised me. _**It wouldn't hurt to ask. I guess. **_"Hey Natsu. For everything you did, I don't mind you holding my hand on the way to the guild."

He looked at me in surprise, but accepted it. "Shouldn't we go to your house first?"

"No. I need to talk to talk to you about a mission that you and I can go alone on." I looked at him and smiled.

His face turned red a little again, except that this time it looked more like a small blush to me. _**Is he really blushing, or is it my imagination.**_

"Ju-Just you and..." He hesitated for a minute. "...Me?"

"Yup!" _**Why did my heart pound just then? We are going as just friends right? Right?**_ I stopped for a minute. _**Besides. We would never be more than friends. We are a part of team Natsu and thats all. He was drunk too when he said he liked me, so that was not true. **_My mind would not just stop wondering to that time last night and what he said.

I started to speak again. "We were asked to go on a special mission. It pays so much too." I smiled at him even brighter.

"Oh. So that's what you meant. Ok." _**For some reason Natsu looked almost like he was trying to fake a smile. And his voice was so quiet.**_ I looked at him and just knew it wasn't his normal smile.

"You ok Nastu? Why are you so sad all of the sudden." _**Why was he sad all of the sudden?**_

"It's nothing. I just was thinking...about how... I would tell Happy that he wasn't coming." It was an obvious lie because he didn't even look at me, but I just went along with it, not wanting to pry into him too much.

"You know. A couple of nights ago you came over, but you didn't come in like normal. Then in the morning I found a little happy sleeping next to me. He said that you wanted to go on a mission alone with me. I did say no at first, but this could be our mission alone. Don't you think."

After saying that if Natsu had dog ears, they would have perked up, because his face was really happy again. "I agree. Happy can go to Lissanas for a little while, while we go."

Pretty soon we arrived at the guild. "Ok. Your reward is up. Besides. Mira might think the wrong thing if she sees us holding hands." Even though it was hard for me, we separated hands. Then that safety feeling I had faded away.

"Lets go. I have to show you the mission I was talking about and see if Mira still has it for us." With that we stepped into the guild. _**I can't wait to go on this mission! This will be great!**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hey Everyone! It's a nice cloudy afternoon where I live, but that doesn't stop me from doing other stuff besides writing. Well I hope you like this chapter and hope to see you in the next one. Bye, Bye.**


	9. Mission Accepted

**HeorieOtaku: Hi. How are you all doing. I'm doing good. I am happy to announce that I have chapter 9 here for you! Its finished with some sad points. Hope you like it.**

**P.S. HeorieOtaku does not own any of the Manga, or Art, or original story of Fairy tail. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Mission Accepted**

Looking over at Mira I noticed that she already saw me and Natsu. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow even though I didn't know why. _**Hm. Maybe the Guy from Sorcerer weekly is coming! That would be so awesome!**_ Even though this morning was a big embarrassment, I was ready for the rest of the day.

Natsu and I walked over to Mira and the Table she was bringing drinks to. "Hi Mira." I started cheerfully. "You know that Mission that you said that only we could do?"

After putting the last drink down she spoke to us. "Yeah. I still have a copy. Lets talk over by the Bar, though, if you don't mind." _**I guess it is really that important that only Natsu take it. Otherwise she would of just told us here, in front of everyone.**_

I followed her to the bar, then after we got there, she started to speak again. "So, heres the mission. By the way, it has been doubled again. We were just informed of that not too long before you two got here."

My mouth dropped in aw. _**So that means its. **_I looked at the paper to see that the previous number had been crossed out.

* * *

the Salamander King.

the rare materials in the mountain.

To: Lucy H./Natsu D.

Reward: J100,000,000

J200,000,000

* * *

"Wow. Luce. You actually found one with A LOT of pay. Good job. Now what is this all about?" He took the paper from my hands and examined it more. It took me a minute to process what he said, but eventually I grasped it. _**Hey! I can find things all the time that you are too stupid to come by! **_It didn't come out through words though.

'SLAP' The whole guild was looking at me and Natsu was caught by surprise. Mira was almost in shock for some reason. I didn't speak a word, but just turned around and walked away.

I didn't know why, but I felt even more hurt that it came out of his mouth though. _**I can't believe him. The second we make up, he goes and insults me. Not that I wouldn't of expected that. Did I go too far. **_

I suddenly noticed that I had walked half way home with just pure instinct. _**What am I going to do. Why did I hav... **_

"Lucy! Wait up! Please!" _**Whos calling me? **_I turned around to see that Natsu was chasing after me. "Of all the people that this could have had hurt me, why did it have to be the one I..." I stopped for a second when I realized what I was about to say.

I flashed back to that one night I was crying over Gray. '_**No one can ever love me. I will not ever love anyone again other.' **_Then I went back to where I was.

_**No. There is no possible way that I love him. Besides. That would never happen since we are team mates and all. **_I looked back again and saw that Natsu was catching up to me.

_**Run! **_That's what my thoughts were saying, but my feet would not respond. _**Run! You can't face him now! **_Right before he caught up fear grasped me and I finally ran.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring what Natsu yelled. _**I will talk to him soon and say I am sorry. Thats what I will do. **_I continued to run and once I got to my house I slammed the door and then ran into my room, which that door I also slammed shut.

I locked the door not wanting to talk to Natsu. _**No. I won't fall for him. Even if my heart falls out of my chest from beating so hard and fast around him, I won't fall for him.**_

I started to cry because I didn't want to go through the same thing I did before. It would hurt me too much. Grabbing a pillow to put my head in, and continued to cry. _**Please. Natsu. Get out of my head for once.**_

Suddenly heard the door to the apartment open then close, someone running up the stairs then some painting at my door. _**Oh no. He is here. Natsu came to me, even after I ran.**_

He knocked on the door. "Lucy. Did I do somthing wrong? Why did you hit me? You don't usually do that?" I didn't answer him because I was hurting on the inside and didn't know what I would say to him.

"Open up lucy or I will open it up with force." When I didn't open it, I suddenly saw flames go under the door, and the door coming down.

"Natsu stop! Are you THAT stupid! You will burn the whole apartment down!" I grabbed the bucket of water, which I didn't know why I had it on me, and pulled it to the fire. I tossed it on the fire and in the process also soaking Natsu.

Upon looking at the door on the ground my mind went to what the landlady was going to say, and I felt myself fall to the ground and then blacking out.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

I opened my eyes a little and was shocked to see who was in front of me. "Na-Natsu." I faintly remembered him knocking down my door with his fire breath. After thinking about that I was filled with grief, but this time I didn't pass out.

"Oh, good you're awake. I was a bit worried there, but you were only out for about fifteen minutes." I looked and saw that he was soaked. _**Oh yeah. I accidentally through water on him too.**_

I slowly got up. "You're still soaked." I looked at his expression carefully, but noticed his lips and remembered how soft and warm they were. I shook my head. _**No, Lucy. You can't think of things like that.**_

"It's fine. I'll dry myself off." His fist went up in flames again, which made a reflex in my mind click.

"Are you really THAT stupid! For pete's sake!" Before I could continue Natsu put his flame down and started to talk.

"Really? Peats sake is that bad. Of course I wouldn't know cause I don't drink that much and all." Before he could stop I started to laugh. Then he stopped himself upon hearing me. "What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that 'For peats sake' is an expression, not a drink." I laughed again, and Natsu smiled.

"I'm glad I made you smile unintendedly. It makes me feel great. Especially since you were crying." I looked at him in surprise that he knew that.

I grabbed a pillow and throw it at him. "No I did not!" Natsu laughed then throw it back, thus beginning a pillow fight.

We kept fighting until I gave in. "Ok, ok. I was crying. Just please stop hitting me." I laughed a little.

"Where you crying over Gray." I looked over at him in surprise. Even though it wasn't about Gray, he was correct.

I looked down at the ground, remembering what Gray did to me and started to cry, but this time for a different reason than before. **I can't fall for you, Natsu, because I don't know what I would do if you tried to do the same thing Gray tried to do.**

Suddenly I felt some warm, familiar arms go around me. "It's ok, Luce. Just let it out. Atleast you can cry this time." I continued to cry in his arms.

_**Natsu may be a little stupid and not the smartest, but he is nice. I won't fall for him, though... Not yet at least.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So. So. So. I wonder why I always start with so. How did you like it. Hehe. She will eventully see that they are ment to be. Still got a while to go, though. See ya. Bye, Bye.**


	10. Anothers Path: 2

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys. have any of you seen Soul Eater? If so, do you like Soul and Maka together? If both of those are a yes, then do you mind giving my SoMa one shot a chance. Trying to spread it around a little, so the story is called **'Death Scythe Feelings'**. Anyways. A couple of my friends say that the last chapter of this story was a little confusing. Sorry if that is true, but I will try to see if I get time to re-write it. And one other thing. To the few that say it is out of control, sorry. I am trying my best. I will see what I can do. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is an extra long one, scene I didn't write for so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**Another's Path: 2**

* * *

_**Huh? What happened?**_ I rubbed my head, and looked around._** This place looks familiar, but why.**_ "Where am I? Wait." I thought for a second and it came to me. "Isn't this Lucy's house. Last time I remember, I clasped after seeing..."

I slowly turned around to see that Lucy was right there in front of me."Luce?!" I was in shock. _**What happened! Did I do anything to her to hurt her?!**_

"Hi...Natsu." She covered her face to where I couldn't see it, but then she removed her hands so I could see her face.

_**I must find out what I did. And what happened last night. Wait. Wasn't she at the bar?**_ "Um. What am I doing here. I don't remember coming here. And what were you doing at the Bar last night?" I was very confused.

I had to know everything, since I hadn't talked to her and only her in so long. She hesitated for some reason though. She even looked a little nervous. "Um. Well. Do you really want to know?"

I just wanted to know what happened so badly, but I didn't know why Lucy was hesitating so much._** It must be my fault, I guess, even though I don't know what I did.**_ "Yah. If you could tell me, that would be nice."

I was ready for what she was about to tell me. It didn't matter how much it might hurt me, if it was my fault, I would say sorry and walk away. "Well. I. Um. I have had a lot going on with Gray. Then Mira showed me a mission that I just felt like I could not pass up. In the end, I felt overwhelmed with all that has happened with me and Gray, that I just had too much on my mind." To hear that, I was shocked, and it surprised me that it was mostly Ice cream boys fault. I will tear him to shreds next time I see him.

She was done, I thought, but then she continued. "Then I decided. 'Why not go to the Bar. It will get my mind off things, if I drink'. So I went to the bar, not seeing you at first. After having a few sips, I then heard someone talking, or more like trying to, and saw that it was you. In the end, I payed for your drinks and took you to my house." I was in even more shock than.

_**I don't know what to say to her. She has so much she has had to do. When I was drunk, was I really that bad at talking**_ I wanted to laugh, but didn't. _**Wait. She paid** for** my drink. When did she do that.**_

I couldn't remember, then something flashed in my mind from what must have been yesterday. It was the fight that I had jumped into that was happening between Lucy and Popsicle breath were fighting._** Oh, yeah. I have to apologize for that.**_

"So. That is what happened. Huh. By the way. Sorry for trying to help you yesterday." I felt bad for doing that, because of what happened and all. _**She didn't want my help anyway. When has she needed it, anyways. Not much.**_

She gave me a short straight answer. "It's ok"

**_I am glad she has forgiven me, but she still hasn't answered one of my questions. What happened last night!_** "Hey, Luce. Did I do or say anything to you last night?" After saying that she looked at me as if I did something so bad, she couldn't even contemplate it.

"Well, you didn't do much." _**What does not much mean?**_ "It was only a little past what you normally do when you come here." _**It's like she is giving me a riddle. I want to solve it, but I can't.**_ "All you did was snuggle with me a little. I didn't mind."

_**Wait.**_ I stopped for a second, my face feeling like it was going to go red when it wasn't. She didn't mind snuggling with me._** Since I was drunks she was sympathetic for me. Normally she would kick me off the bed if I did that.**_

"Oh. Is that right. Good. Glad I didn't do anything else. But for some reason I feel like I am forgetting something."_** I am not lying because it does feel like I am forgetting something.**_

"Well. You probably said something, but forgot it. It's fine. Its not like it was something important, or I would have asked you about it." As she said that she tried to smile at me, but I could tell something wasn't right.

_**Lucy? Why are you acting so strange. Why are you faking a smile. That's not you.**_"Ok. You are probably right." I tried to smile, knowing that she probably wouldn't notice that I was faking it too, or so I had hoped at least.

"I should probably take a shower, and change. Do you think you could ask Virgo if she has some close I can borrow again. I kind of need to change too." I suddenly realized what I had said and felt ready for a slap in the face. It didn't come, though.

She started to speak, "Yeah. Just let me get u..." ,but she didn't finish her sentence, which perplexed me.

I went to repeat what she said. "Just let you get up..?" I asked her instead though. I don't know why, but I am starting to worry. "You ok?"

She looked at me again and sighed. "Well, you see. When trying to get over you, I slammed my foot agenst the ground, and now it hurts too much to get up. Hehe." She faked her laugh, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"So you hurt your foot, did you. If you wait for a bit I will help you, but do you think you can still get me the pair of cloths? If you can't then all well, but it would be nice if you could." I could finally tell how bad I smelt, but I didn't want Lucy to know, so I didn't tell her.

"Yeah, I can still do that." Her voice sounded confident and it was nice. She summoned Virgo and got the things I asked for. "Thanks Virgo." She said to Virgo.

"Your welcome Princess." _**There she goes again. What is with the Princess thing. It fits Luce and all, but why does Virgo always call her that?**_

I looked in surprise to see what Virgo gave us this time. "The same as she gave us last time, huh. Brings back memories doesn't it." I still remember waking up with Lucy and I having a matching pair._** Apparently everyone thinks it is cute when we match. I guess, but then it didn't seem right.**_

Luce gave me a real smile this time, then spoke again. "Well. You better go take a shower. No peeking at me. Got it!"

_**If I could only just take one look. But she would kill me. Dang it, Luce. Why are you so strict!**_ "I won't. Just be careful."

I turned and started walking away. Suddenly Lucy's voice stopped me in my tracks. "Natsu! Wait!" She had grabbed my pant leg and almost made me fall.

_**I thought she wanted me to not look. Why did she stop me from leaving.**_ "Yah." She started to blush, which startled me. What is she thinking?

"Um. Can you please help me. Since my foot is hurt and all." _**Why is my face blushing again! My heart is thumping again too. Could I actually have a feeling for her that I don't understand? **I paused for a second_.** Maybe, but I can't think of that now.**

"Um. Sure. If you need it that bad. I promise I will look as little as possible. You can trust me on that."**_ I wonder how she would react if I told her that she smelled, but in a different form. Hm._**

I walked closer and leaned down a bit. "Here. Grab on to my shoulder." She grabbed it and I continued on with my talking. "Ya know. You should probably take a shower too. I know I am not the only one who needs to take one."

**'SLAP'** She slapped me in the face._** Well that didn't go too well.**_ "Sorry. I shouldn't of hit you. You were only trying to help me out." Her comment surprised me. _**Why would she say something like that?**_

"You know. You could take a shower, and I could take a bath. That way we wouldn't see each other, and I have a thing that I can put in front of the bath, so that would help too. I just need help getting there." **_What did she just say?!_**

Thoughts flowed into my mind of her. _**Would you just stop thinking like that Perverted Ice Princess!**_ "If you really trust me that much, then Ok. I will help you. Grab your cloths." My face felt like it was on fire, which wasn't normal for me to say, since my magic consisted of fire and all.

I helped her limp to the bath room with my mind filled with all kinds of thing I didn't want in it. "Ok. I will go in first, then you go in when I say it is Ok. Ok?" I looked at her, seeing that we had arrived at the bathroom._** Oh, no. Why did I agree to this, again?**_

I waited there for maybe a half an hour until Luce finally told me it was safe to enter. "Ok Natsu. You can go to take a shower. It's safe now." _**Oh, how much I want to peek at her, but I won't. I promised anyway.**_

I walked into the bathroom to see that the bathtub was surrounded by a cover of some sort. _**Phew. Good thing she had a way to cover her, or I may have just seen her.**_

Starting the shower with really hot water, I striped and got in. I felt my hair soak in the moisture of the water, which for some reason felt way relaxing. After washing my whole body down, I turned off the water and dried myself off.

After putting my pants on, and before I could put my shirt on, Lucy had to have help again. "Hey Natsu. Are you dressed yet?"

I was dress most of the way, so I just answered her plainly. "Yeah. For the most part. Why?" While saying that, I was drying my hair off.

"Well...I can't get the rest of my cloths on. I am decent, so you can't see anything for the most part, but do you think you could help me?" _**Wait. She needs help getting dressed. It's like a romance call off of some movie. Why does my heart continue to feel this way.**_

"Um. Sure. Just let me in, and I can help." I saw the door to the cover open, and that told me to enter. I wrapped my special scarf around my neck then went towards the door. My face, yet again, was beat red. _**I don't know what she meant by 'mostly' decent.**_

As I looked at her, I looked back at the ground. _**She's gorgeous. What should I say?**_ There was silence for a minute. "You know. You look really cute now, Luce." I had said something that just came out naturally, but it didn't feel like it was me at all. I didn't even understand what I was saying.

I zoomed over to where her rest of her clothes were, and set them down near her. First I grabbed her shirt. I was nervous. Really nervous. My hands were shaking as I pulling her arms into it, and me reaching around, zipping it up.

In the process of zipping it up, I brushed against her breast. She didn't say anything. _**I never knew it was that soft. Oh what am I thinking. Why did I have to be so nice to Luce?**_

I grabbed the skirt quickly and went to help her put it on. In the process of doing that I touched her again, except it was worse now. Ready for a slap, I went to say I was sorry. "Oh! Sorry!" I didn't get a slap, but as soon as I put the belt on, I recoiled quickly just in case.

After going and getting my shirt on, I helped Lucy back to her room. As soon as we got into her room, I set her on the bed. "Thanks Natsu." When she said that with a small hint of a smile, my heart felt warm.

I then remembered her injury. "We should probably get your foot looked at to make sure it is ok." _**She doesn't look in pain now, but maybe it is because I have helped her so much.**_

"I agree, but how am I going to get there?" My mind had surprisingly came up with an idea, but I didn't know if Lucy would agree with it.

_**I probably suggest something more simple first, and if she agrees, then I will explain it completely.** _"If you want I could help you." I made eye contact with her when she heard me say that.

"If you want I could help you."_** Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? Either way, she did ask for an answer.**_

I opened my mouth, but decided to show her instead. I walked over to her and spoke the answer. "Like this." I picked her up in my arms to where I was carrying her next to my chest._** She is so dang cute up close.**_ I turned my head to try to avoid her seeing my blush, but I could tell she did anyway.

"We better get going, if this is ok with you." I knew she already saw, so I gathered the courage and looked her in the eyes when I said that.

She smiled at me and continued to look me in the eyes. "It's fine with me." I could feel her snuggling up to me and it gave me comfort. _**She...is so nice to me all of a sudden. Not that she wasn't before. It's just so comforting.**_

I started walking out the door and into the streets. Half way there and we didn't talk at all. she just kept on snuggling up to me. I decided it was time to break the quietness. "Hey, Lucy. How is your foot doing? Is it still hurting? I'm not putting any pain on it, right?"

She turned a bit so she could look at me. "No. I'm fine. You're the one that needs to be thanked. I mean, you're carrying me and all." She smiled brightly at me. _**There goes that weird warmth again.**_

"Oh, it's fine. All the stuff I did this morning was to thank you for what you did for me last night and the cloths you got for me." I felt bad for saying that, because that wasn't totally._** I can't do anything after the fact.**_

She was silent for a while which kind of upset me. "Over there Natsu. The doctor's office is right around that corner." I looked to my right to see that the doctor's office was there.

When I looked down at her she had her eyes closed._** She looks so peaceful.**_

I ran to the place, where I thought it was. I arrived there in no time at all. I don't want to set her down, but I have to. "Ok, Luce. Is this the place?" As I said that she opened her eyes.

"Yes." As I went to set her down, she yell at me. "Wait!" I stopped. "Just let me stay in your arms a little longer." I pulled her back up next to me.**_ Why did she suddenly stop me? She is probably afraid that her foot will hurt again when I put her down._**

After about eight minutes of her relaxing in my arms, she sighed and said that I could let her down. When I set her down, she showed no signs of pain. "Sorry. It's just that you are so warm, and it is so cold out here."

_**Oh. So that's what it was. Even though my heart hurts a little for some reason, I could be nice and give her my shirt.** _"Here. I don't need it as much as you do. Take it." She took it, but she looked surprised, yet confused at the same time. I decided not to ask why though. I just offered my shoulder, like last time instead.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called it a little louder than I normally would but no one answered my call. _**I wonder where everyone is.**_

"Natsu. There is another place near by. Lets go." I turned around to go as she said that, but then i heard the noise of a cart being pushed along. I turned around to see a small girl with blue hair pulling the cart in the direction to where I couldn't see her face.

"Hello. Thanks for coming today. How may I help you?" As the blue haired girl turned around, I noticed her as part of the fellow Dragon Slayer Family thing everyone classifies us as. "Natsu? Lucy? What are you two doing here?" _**That is what I am wondering Wendy.**_

"I didn't know that you worked here Wendy."_** Luce looked very happy to see Wendy. It makes sense, since they are both girls and all.**_

"Oh, I do because the boss here begged me to work here after hearing about my sky magic. And since I don't have a particular Group I work with at the Guild now I accepted. She said that I could do other jobs at the guild too, but needed to tell her when I was going to be gone."_** Just like lucy had said before, Wendy is a little talkative.**_

"Oh." Luce and I said it at the same time, which made me laugh a little, but I continued the sentence. " That makes much more sense."

_**Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Lucy's foot!** _"Oh, right. Sorry Luce. Almost forgot." I stopped to look at Wendy. "Lucy needs her foot checked out. I thinks she may of hurt it."

As Wendy had instructed after I said that, she sat down for her to check Lucy's foot. "Well. It doesn't seem that there is anything wrong with it now. There was a small cut that I could barely see and your ankle was close to being strained , but nothing I couldn't fix."

I looked at Lucy's face which had suddenly gone REALLY red._** I wonder. Why is her face so red?**_ "Hey Wendy, you sure Luce is ok, because she is turning really red in the face."

For some reason Lucy's face went even more red as Wendy looked at it. "Yeah, your right. Better make a full examination." Making Lucy lie down, she made a whole examination with her magic.

After a few minutes Wendy was finished. "Everything looks fine to me. Just for when though, take these." She handed Lucy some pills. What are those? What do they do?

With that in my head, Wendy answered my question. "I stored some magic in them. There a work in progress, but I know it won't hurt you. If you don't mind telling me the side effects, that would be nice." Getting up, she started to walk through the door. "See you later, Lucy." _**She's gone.**_

"Hey Natsu, it's not that I don't trust her, but can you help me up. My mind got used to the pain of me getting up, that I feel like I will still have it." She giggled a bit, which made me want to laugh a little too.

And upon what I thought I did. "Sure, Luce. No problem." Grabbing her hand-made my heart jump. After pulling her up, I let go with my mind saying it wanted more, but my mouth wouldn't respond.

_**Too bad. All I wanted to do was hold her hand, but I am just too shy.** _"Hey Natsu. For everything you did, I don't mind you holding my hand on the way to the guild." What she said had made me happy, but surprised. _**It's as if she read my mind.**_

"Shouldn't we go to your house first?" I didn't know why we were going to the guild first, but decided to ask her to see.

"No. I need to talk to talk to you about a mission that you and I can go alone on." Wait. Did she just say...just us alone? Wha-what!

"Ju-Just you and..." I stopped because I couldn't figure out how to say it just right. "...Me?"

_**I can't believe this. If this is actually true, then that means that it won't be with happy, just like I wanted the other night! Yes!**_

"Yup!" She was looking so happy when she said that. Does she actually want to go? "We were asked to go on a special mission. It pays so much to._**" My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. It hurts. So...shes only going with me because it was requested to go alone and because of the money.**_

I sighed and faked a smile again. "Oh. So that's what you meant. Ok." My voice fell to an all time low. Even I was barely able to hear it.

"You ok Nastu? Why are you so sad all of a sudden."_** She noticed! I have to think up something quick!**_

After thinking for a minute, I figured it out. _**Oh! I know!** _"It's nothing. I just was thinking...about how... I would tell Happy that he wasn't coming."

She didn't say anything for a bit, but then she spoke. "You know. A couple of nights ago you came over, but you didn't come in like normal. Then in the morning I found a little happy sleeping next to me. He said that you wanted to go on a mission alone with me. I did say no at first, but this could be our mission alone. Don't you think."

_**Wait. She remembers that? She is actually saying that she wanted to go on a mission alone with me! Awsome! I felt so overjoyed.**_ "I agree. Happy can go to Lissanas for a little while, while we go."

Everything was perfect. It was so amazing that I had gotten what I wanted.

After a little while longer, we arrived at the guild."Ok. Your reward is up. Besides. Mira might think the wrong thing if she sees us holding hands." She let go of my hand._** I completely forgot that she was holding my hand up until now. It feels so odd now not to be holding her hand. And what does she mean by Mira might get the wrong Idea?**_

"Lets go. I have to show you the mission I was talking about and see if Mira still has it for us." I was still as happy as could be as we both stepped into the guild._** I really hope that the Mira still has that request, because I want to go on Lucy's special mission alone with me!**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. Nice to have some people reading. I am glad that I have so many Followers and Favorites. It would be nice to get some reviews, though. Please, I ask of you, that they are possitive. I do like suggestions, but not too much. Thanks a lot. Just a little sinsitive to what people say somtimes. Bye,Bye.**


	11. Goodbye, Fairy Tail Hello Adventure

**HeorieOtaku: I am just going to keep it nice and short. Please review, but keep them positive, and I am so tiered that I think after I post this, I may go to bed, but who knows. Have a nice read.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Goodbye, Fairy Tail. Hello Adventure.**

* * *

Natsu and I were grabbing our things, ready to go. "But I want to go! I don't want to stay with Lissana! Why won't you let me go! Lucy, you said that you didn't want to go. You said that, so I didn't expect Natsu to leave me with Lissana! Don't leave me here." Happy wasn't taking the news that we were not taking him with us very well. He was crying the time we were packing up.

_**I feel bad for the little fella. I did tell him that I wasn't going. **_I leaned down and gave him a hug. "We will be back when we get back. Don't worry. I promise, and you know I don't break promises, that I will take you next time with us." I pulled back to look at his face to see he was still crying.

_**I wonder how I can help him stop crying. I need to figure out a way. I got it. It's simple enough.**_ Ok, Happy. Now stop crying. Please. For both Natsu and I."

He looked at me and wiped off his face. "Ok, I will do that. Just come back alive. I don't want to hear that you were hurt in battle or something." He started to giggle. _**Sometimes, I wonder what is going through that cat's mind. **_

I went to turn around, but Happy continued. "And I know why you are going with Natsu alone."

I looked at him in surprise. _**Does he really know why? I mean, it's not like he knows what happened between Natsu and I. We did have that fight. I wonder what he is going to say. **_"Why do you think I am going with Natsu, Happy?"

He started to giggle. "Because you llliiiiikkkee Natsu."

It gave me a startling shock for the first time, and I didn't know what to say. "I. I. Um. Just never mind." _**I don't really know what to say at all. I mean, I do like Natsu, I guess, but not in that way. I don't think. Not now at least.**_

"You didn't deny it Lucy. So does that mean it is true? Lucy likes Natsu, Lucy likes Natsu." He kept going until something inside me just burst.

"Would you just shut it Cat!" _**Shesh. When you think a cat is upset... just comfort him a little. Not a lot. **_Happy had stopped by then with his teasing, but I could still hear his snickering and my heart beat.

I turned around, with my stuff mostly packed. "Ok, Natsu. You ready to go. I just need to pack a couple more things, and I will be ready. We just need to go by my house to grab those couple more things." I smiled and ignored the whispering in the background, which was surely gossip about some thing I hadn't heard about.

"Yeah. Lets go." _**Wow. **_I said as I looked at Natsu's big bag. _**His bag is huge. Not even close to as big as Erza's though, the last time we went together. Boy, was hers HUGE.**_

I looked over to the crowd, when I noticed something. _**Gray and Juvia look like they are happy. Juvia doesn't look like she is obsessing over him, but instead, they are like a normal couple. How sweet. **_

Swinging my bag around to where it settled on my back I looked at everyone and ready to say goodbye for now. "Bye, Bye, everyone. See you soon!"

Natsu said his goodbyes as well. Including giving Happy a gentle hug. "Bye! I'll catch you later!" _**Natsu is so nice. He calmed down Happy in such a way, that sadly, I couldn't.**_

We started walking down the road to my house first. "Natsu." I began. "Do you want to stop by the restaurant before we go." I knew his answer. _**Natsu is such a pig, but it was one of the qualities that I have always liked about him. He is so childish in his own way.**_

He gave me an almost immediate answer. "Yeah! I really am hungry, explicitly scene we will not being able to able to eat proper food for a while." I agreed with him.

Before going to the restaurant, though, we had to stop by my place. "I am going to go grab my stuff. Wait here." I ran up the stairs to see that something was off.

_**The door. It's fixed. **_I looked down at the door handle to see that there was a note on it. _**Oh, no. Probably the landlady, nagging me about how in the world I did this.**_

I grabbed it and read it.

* * *

Dear Heartfilia,

As you expected, this is your landlady. I am going to only do this once, ok. It's only because it is so close to your birthday. Also, let me guess. This is your boyfriends fault. You know, the one with the pink heart and the scaly scarf. He told me he was sorry, and he tried to pay for the damage. I didn't accept it though. I just said that I would fix it myself. You are a lucky girl to have such a nice landlady and a good boyfriend. I hope you like the early birthday present. It is on your bed when you enter. Make sure your that he is more careful next time, ok. Happy Birthday, Lucy.

Sign,

Your lovely Landlady

* * *

I felt shocked as I read it. _**One, I completely forgot my birthday was coming up. Two, Natsu isn't my boyfriend! Three, Natsu tried to pay for the damage. And Four, Wow. I was really was lucky to get someone like her.**_

Walking in the door, I looked around. When I say Natsu extra cloths on my dresser, I remembered that nights occurence again. _**I completely forgot that Natsu had kissed me. Why do I keep forgetting these things. **_

Then I saw the bucket on the ground and the pillow's feathers everywhere. "Wow. We did make a mess." I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, you're right." I turned around, to see that it was only Natsu.

"Don't scare me like that. I told you to stay downstairs, didn't I?" As I said that, He leaned against the wall.

He looked upset. "But you were taking long and I got bored." _**Oh, Natsu. You are so silly. **_"Hey, what's that." At first I thought he was pointing at my not and I freaked out a little, but then I re-looked at where his finger was going, and noticed that he was pointing at the wrapped box on my bed.

"Well." I began. I didn't really want to say, but he did ask. " The landlady gave me an early birthday present."

"Do you know what is in it yet? Have you opened it?" He looked very ceriously at the box.

_**Those are the same questions basicly, but I will still answer it. **_"Well I haven't opened it yet. You can watch me if you want."

"Sure." He smiled and we both walked over to the bed, both sitting down next to the present.

"Ok, here I go." I grabbed the box and opened it up slowly. Upon opening it I found a beautiful kimono that looked as if it was made with very fine cloth, and a book.

I grabbed the book as I read the cover. _**Natsu can't see this! This is my story that I sent in! What is it doing in hardcover! **_

A piece of paper dropped out of the book. "Whats this."I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a small note from the landlady. '**I sent your story in to get it made as a hardcover book. Hope you don't mind. They say that they loved the story this far and wished they could publish it when it**

**s and done.**

"What does it say, Luce." Natsu's voice reminded me he was there.

"Oh, nothing in particular. All it says is happy Birthday. This is one of my favorite books she got me, so I don't feel like sharing. Sorry." He just looked at me and laughed.

He then got up. "Well you should take this stuff with you, and grab your other things. We need to hurry if we want to make it there sooner." I laughed a bit and started grabbing my things.

_**There. **_I thought as I grabbed the last thing. _**I have everything. **_I was just about to turn around when I noticed something.

_**What is that under the bed? **_I grabbed it and noticed it was Happy's green bag he always carries around. _**I wonder how this got here. **_

I then remembered when I screamed at him and he fell off the bed. _**Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I wonder, though. What does he keep in his bag? **_

I opened the bag, knowing good and well that it wasn't good to intrude. I pulled out some things that were in that bag. _**There all...pictures of our team when we went on missions. **_

I looked at them. _**The first day at the guild when I got my guild mark. Going to the tower that Jellal had built. The time Juvia and Gray joined their powers together. Even one of the many times that Erza was outraged because her first, first picnic was destroyed. It is all here. **_

Tears of joy and sadness began to overflow. _**I don't understand how he got all these, but I hope he doesn't' mind me taking these with me.**_

I went to put them away and found a tiny camera inside. _**I guess...I will take some pictures for you happy. OK? **_It was as if I could feel his presence there. I wiped my tears aside and put it in my bag.

"Let's go Natsu." _**I have a feeling this is going to be another beginning another great adventure to add to my story. **_

We grabbed our stuff, closed the door, and went towards the nearest restaurant. Natsu stuffed himself like usual, and as he ate, I secretly took a picture of him. _**Another one for the scrapbook.**_

I ,however, didn't eat much at all. I just wasn't that hungry at that point. Natsu kept saying 'you need to eat.' and 'It's good stuff, come on Luce' to try to get me to eat more, but in the end I only ate a couple bowls of udon.

I paid the cashier (also giving him a tremendous tip, for having to clean up Natsu's pile of a mess.) and we left out the door towards the train station.

_**Here we go. Off on a new adventure. **_I thought to myself as we ran to stop the train, because it was just about to leave. Finally after chasing after it for maybe a couple of minutes, we were able to get on.

I sat down in my seat, ready for it to go to the town that had the person who requested for the mission.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hio! Just thought I may say hi. Doing very well, actually. Just finished two chapters in one day (sort of). Anyways, I am tiered. If you don't hear from me anymore today, it is because I slept in. Otherwise, if you do, it means I pulled an all-nighter. Bye,Bye.**


	12. Someone We Have Been Looking For

**HeorieOtaku: Hey guys. This is going to be an epic chapter. I hope you are ready! I hope you headed my worning of awsomness earlier. To those who gave those lovely reviews, I am so glad that you gave them to me. Gave me more effert on this chapter. Now for how I really fell about this chapter. It is good and I hope you like it. There really is some good suprises at the end of it. NO PEEKING! Also. Wow. I can't belive I am already on chapter 12. This is so great!**

P.S. I can't belive I forgot to say this the last group of chapters, but I really don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry. :'(

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Someone We have been looking for**_

* * *

**Review from the last chapter's end**

_**Here we go. Off on a new adventure. **_I thought to myself as we ran to stop the train, because it was just about to leave. Finally after chasing after it for maybe a couple minutes, we were able to get on.

I sat down in my seat, ready for it to go to the town that had the person who requested for the mission.

* * *

**Chapter Beggining**

Like normal, Natsu was having extreme carsickness. I felt bad for him, but because of it, I couldn't talk on the whole way there.

"We have arrived at Vilowhalk Valley. Please get off here, if this is your stop. Thank you for riding the train." _**That's odd. They must be starting a new thing. They didn't used to say that. **_

I looked over to see that Natsu, to my surprise, had actually fallen asleep. " How did you manage to do that?" I whispered so he couldn't hear. "Hey, Natsu. We've arrived at Vilowhalk Valley. It's time to get off."

As I said that I grabbed my stuff and he awoke, immediately returning to the carsick Natsu. "Why did the stop have to arrive so early? I was doing so much better than normal." He sluggishly grabbed his stuff and we exited the train.

_**Huh. The air smells odd. Wonder why. Probably just me being used to my hometowns fresh air. **_I looked over to see Natsu next to a barrel. "So. Natsu. You ok?" I walked over and patted his back.

"Yeah, just give me a second to recover. I ran over here just in case." _**I am SO glad I don't have carsickness. **_

It took him a little bit, but he finally recovered. "Where do we go next Natsu. You have the directions." I glanced over to see that he was already looking at the map.

"We must go this way. The house is surprisingly close to the train station." He pointed to the apartments on the left, which confused me.

"Wait. He is paying that much even though he lives in an apartment." I looked again to see that there was a mansion touring over the top of the apartment building. "Never mind. I see it already."

We started to walk towards the house, which was even closer than we expected. It took us only minutes to get there. "Here we are. The Mansion that we have been looking for." Natsu was looking so excited "Come on! Lets go in!"

He grabbed my arm wasting no time at all. _**Shesh. He is really excited about this. **_

"Hello? We are the people from Fairy Tail you requested. We would like to come in." I said it firmly and politely at the same time

There was no answer at first, but then the front gate opened up, expressing that we should enter. I gripped my bag tightly and entered in right after Natsu. _**This place is a little freaky.**_

Upon catching up to Natsu, he looked at me, ready to open the door. "You ready to go in?"

I only smiled and agreed. When we opened the door, a butler told us that he was the one that was guiding us to the place that we would talk. He led us to a couch and instructed us to sit down.

"So, when will the Person be here that requested us?" Natsu was being the way he normally is and didn't ask the question that was nice. _**Natsu, you can't say that. **_

I went to scold him, but a person with a suit and dark black hair, who I assumed was the 'master' of this place, sat down in the sofa in front of us. "It's fine. You don't have to get after him." I looked at him in surprise, but just listened.

"You are from Fairy Tail, an I correct?" We both noded. "Good. Then you must be Natsu and Lucy." We nodded yet again.

" We'll get straight to the point." He stopped for a second. "So listen carefully."

"Okay." I started with that. "We are listening carefully." I looked over to Natsu, who decided to take notes on everything we said. "Maybe a little too careful, Natsu."

He put the notebook away. Allowing him to start. "There is a beast called the great white Newt."

"The great White newt?" _**I never knew that the creature we were after, already had a Name.**_

He sighed as if annoyed from my commentary. "Yes, The Great White Newt. It has been attacking my businesses and some of the towns People. Every time we try to catch it though, our towns magic guild goes down in it's numbers as it kills them and slips away with them in their jaws." _**A monster who kills, to kill, and is attacking the people of this town. This is extraordinary. **_

I turned over to conversate when I saw he only had the notebook out again. _**Boy, is he stubborn without a Happy to influence. **_I gave him a deadly glare and he put the book away, yet again, but this time for good.

I turned back the person across from us and went to go ask him a question. "So where does this monster live?" _**He already said he would go straight to the point, so there was nothing wrong with what I said.**_

He gave me his answer in the fullest he could. "He is believed to dwell in some kind of mountain called Salamander's mountain. It was called that because it has so much salamanders in the streams, that in the summer, it would look like the water was dirty when it wasn't. It's near this town, and i you successfully give you this map to guide you."

I went to grab the map, but in doing that I brushed onto Natsu's hand and he grabbed it, but more timely than he was going for it at first. "Thank you" He said he took it out of his hands. _**His hands. They are so much softer then I remembered them. **_

It took me a second to grasp where I was, but I went back to the mission. "Okay, Natsu. So this is the map." I turned to the other guy in the room. "We should probably get going. It probably would be best."

I waved goodbye and we left. _**Even though I didn't notice till now. **_I wondered. _**I was really nervous sitting next to Natsu.**_ I had stopped moving, because I was pondering the reason why because, surely, I did not like Natsu. Not more than a friend.

"Luce. You coming or what?" I looked to see that Natsu was holding out his hand towards me. _**It looks as if he is inviting me to hold his hand. Should I take the offer. **_

To see if it was true, I looked at his face. _**Yup. His face is a little red. **_Running over to him, I teased him for being so embarrassed about nothing, by rejecting it. _**Sure, I would have accepted it, but I wanted him to out worldly ask first.**_

Giggling, Natsu looked at me confused. "What?" We started to walk out the Gateway. "Why did you giggle? Did I do somthing wrong by trying to hold your hand?"

"Huh. Uh...no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just your reaction was so funny, that I wanted to tease you a bit." I giggled and grabbed his hand. _**Wow. I actually told him the truth. I wonder what he will say.**_

I looked over towards him at the same time and we made eye contact. _**Thats funny. **_I put my hand on my chest. _**I felt like my heart was going fast there when we made eye contact. **_

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He stopped as he noticed I had put my hand on my chest. _**Oh no. He noticed. **_"You ok. You look like you're in shock a little." His voice showed concern, and I really did love it, but didn't want to admit that.

"Well it's because you embarrassed me a little. That's all." I went to try to avoid the conversation. "Anyways, where do we go after this. I had noticed that we were at the tree the map had shown us to go to.

He stopped to look at the map. _**Good. He didn't ask anything. **_"The mountains right over there. It looks like a long way. We better get going." He pulled my hand, as I was busy observing the the tree to hear that we had to go. "Come on, Luce, lets go."

He tugged me one more time and it made me fall into him. "So-sorry." As he set me back up, I could feel my heart speeding up like a racehorse.

"It's fine." I looked at the mountain as we walked. _**It looks to be about a couple day walk, then we have to search for the cave too. This is going to be a long trip. I guess I should enjoy it.**_

* * *

One day passed and we had almost never talked. I didn't know what to do. It was getting a bit awkward to be with only him. _**What am I going to do.**_ I began to think as I lay there on my sleeping bag. _**Natsu has barely talked to me. I was planning to have a lot of conversations with him. Like ask him things, that I wouldn't ask him when Happy is around, because Happy would take it the wrong way.**_

I grabbed out the pictures I had of everyone. _**Why is it so easy to talk to him when they are around. When I am alone with Natsu, my mind just goes blank. **_I pulled out the camera, remembering what I had promised to Happy, in my mind. More like what I promised to myself. _**Ok, Happy. **_Yet again I felt like he was here with me. It was as if he wanted to take a picture of Natsu sleeping secretly. Okay. I admit, that wasn't his idea, but I kind of wanted to.

Tip-Toeing over to Natsu, I had the camera in my hands, ready to take a picture. _**Aw. He is so cute. I love how he looks so innocent when he sleeps. **_I stopped and giggled. _**What am I saying, Natsu is so innocent at times anyway. **_I took a snapshot of him.

I leaned down closer to touch his hair, which for some odd reason, that I felt obligated to do. _**It's so soft. **_My mind went to something else then his soft hair. _**Well, it wouldn't hurt. **_I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Natsu."

It was when I got up to go lay down on my own sleeping bag that Natsu stopped me with his hand grabbing my foot and his sleep talking. "Don't...go...Lucy. Please." _**He looks so sad all of a sudden. **_"Please." I heard him whisper one more time before he let go.

I felt bad for him, because of how I treated him sometimes. Even if most of it was unintentional. His face looked so upset and like it was about to cry now. "Okay." I whispered. "You win."

Natsu's sleeping bag was actually made for two, because he moves around so much in his sleep. I actually never noticed till Erza told me what he did on a previous trip with her and Gray. He was thrashing around like a maniac. When I told her I had never noticed, she was shocked. She said that it must of been because I comforted him that he didn't do that.

I slipped into the sleeping bag and snuggled up to him. He then wrapped his arms around me. _**What is he doing! **_"Thanks, Luce. Thank you for staying with...me." He went quiet and snuggled me more. _**Oh. He must be hugging me in his dream. I forgive him. Just this once. Since he made me just face something that I didn't want to believe. **_

I turned my head around just a little and kissed his cheek again. _**I may like you, Natsu. Just a little. **_I laughed as I felt Natsu's warm, comforting arms around me. I even turned my whole body around and snuggled up against his chest too. _**It's. So comforting . **_I thought that as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I found myself waking up early and sneaking out of the sleeping bag. _**Good. That way Natsu won't know. **_I made him our breakfast that I had Sagittarius shoot for me. After we ate we packed up and left on our journey again.

"Truth or dare, Natsu." I had become bored and decided to play a little game.

"Hmmm… Dare!" Natsu looked at me and smiled brightly when he said that. This made lucy giggle.

_**He is such a goof. I wonder what I should dare him to do…Oh! I know! **_"I dare you to say that you love me and why you do!" I giggled with the thought of how he would react. Probably with a face that would make me laugh.

"Ok. I love you, Luce, and I love you because you are the perfect person for me to be with. And why would you ask me to do something so… meaningful?" He was still smiling and was looking her straight in the eye.

"Wha-" _**What in the world! Why did he say it so easily?! Could it be that he actually does love me! **_I thought about that for a second then remembered. _**No. **_

Even though I thought that, I still felt my face blush, making me want to turn away so he didn't see. "But It's good practice for you to confess to the girl you will love some day. Who knows who it will be. Maybe LIsanna?" I laughed a little.

"Really? People are still on that story with me and Lisanna. Sure, she is a wonderful friend to me, but I don't exactly love her. Even though I don't know what love feels like, I am pretty sure that I don't." I looked at him in awe, but after that we didn't speak at all until we arrived at the mountain. _**Here we go. **_I thought as we stepped onto the mountain.

I was behind Natsu, so I grabbed the camera out of my bag, and took a picture with Natsu, the Mountain, and I in it. _**This is getting fun. **_I put it back away as we pursue our mission onto the mountain.

"Better get looking, Natsu. Lets go." I grabbed Natsu's wrist and he ran along with me, until we came across a cave. "What...is this?" I tried to look inside, but it was too dark.

One thing I didn't know, though was that in just a second I would see something magnificent. It wouldn't be the The Great White Newt, though. It would somthing Natsu had been searching forever.

His Father: Igneel


	13. A Returning Lost Memory Shared

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys. Leave you enough of a cliff hanger last chapter?**

* * *

**You will get some explinations soon enough. This chapter doesn't have much of a cliff hanger, but more like a interesting twist to the story. I know there isn't much NaLu in this chapter, and I am sorry for that , but it did turn out pretty good. Just saying if you don't want to be confussed on the next chapter on, you should probly read it anyway. Hope you like the read!**

**P.S. What is this Nonsense about me owning Fairy Tail. I do say that I don't own it, sadly enough. Sorrys. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A Returning Lost Memory Shared**

* * *

**Last Chapter End review**

"Better get looking, Natsu. Lets go." I grabbed Natsu's wrist and he ran along with me, until we came across a cave. "What...is this?" I tried to look inside, but it was too dark.

One thing I didn't know, though was that in just a second I would see something magnificent. It wouldn't be the The Great White Newt, though. It would somthing Natsu had been searching forever.

His Father: Igneel

* * *

**Beginning of Chapter 13**

Natsu's tears welled up. "Is that...really him. Igneel. Is that really you?" He looked so happy.

_**Wow. I know how he feels, since my father died and all. **_I smiled. _**I am happy for you, Natsu. **_Suddenly, reality struck me.

_**I can't believe it**_. I was actually looking at a real dragon. "Wow." Was all I could get out.

"Dad!" Natsu ran up to it and hugged it. The dragon made a noise and Natsu let go of it's snout. "What! Really?! Wow! So, you found her. I can't believe you found Mimi!" That's how it went for a few minutes and you could see tears of Joy continuing to stream down his face.

Right as they were talking a small, leaf crystal colored, golden retriever sized dragon stepped out from behind the big dragon. The small dragon, which I thought must have been Mimi took a few steps closer to Natsu and made a noise.

"Luce." I took my eyes off the dragon to see that Natsu was speaking to me.

"Y-yes." I continued to look at him, with the feeling of surprise still in me as it was before.

"She would like to speak to you. Don't worry. You will be able to understand them in just a minute." Even though he said that, his serious face made me still worry, but not because of not being able to talk to them, but because I didn't know why Natsu, of all people, had become serious without a fight to protect someone.

_**Why is this happening. I don't like how I feel. Why do I feel like this? Why am I so…. scared. **_The Crystal dragon, who was claimed to be Natsu's dragon sister, walked over to me, looked at me, then tried to reach up.

"Could you kneel down, Luce?" Natsu was taking, and yet I didn't feel like I should have listened.

"Sure." I kneeled down and my forehead with it's muzzle. _**I am now your master, and you will be taught the ways of the dragon slayer. Please. Stay with us. Will you please let me teach you, like it was meant to be.**_

I stumbled and fell on my back. _**What? Meant to be? What does it mean? **_

"Lucy." Natsu called my name. " I know what this may be a shock to you, but it is true."

I didn't understand. _**What is true, Natsu?! **_

He continued. " I didn't remember this till touching my father, but." He stopped. _**What was he going to say.**_

Just like I wanted, he continued again. " Will you at least hear my story, I just heard. The dragons don't lie, unless in great danger. So I know that this memory is real." He stopped, yet again for a second, but continued. "Will you please listen to my memory?"

_**He is serious again. This must be a great deal to him. I mean...me...a half dragon slayer, too. He would have disagreed if it wasn't true. **_I couldn't get a word out, but nodded.

"Ok. Grab my hand, and then we will put out hands on the dragons head to let them take you back with me to my memory." _**I guess I have no other choice. I have to do this. I trust Natsu. **_

I grabbed Natsu's hand, and he spoke one last time. "One the count of three, we will touch the dragons head, and be taken to my memory." I nodded, yet again. "One." _**I can do this. I trust Natsu. **_"Two" _**Natsu wants show me one of his dreams. So here I go.**_

"THREE!" We put our hands on the dragon's head, and disappeared into a new land I had never seen.

* * *

_**Where am I. **_"_Natsu. Where are we?" I looked over to see he had his hand in mine. Naturally, out of embarrassment, I tried to let go._

"_Lucy. Don't let go of my hand. Since it is my dream, you don't know your way, and will be lost as soon as you let go. I don't want that to happen to you." _

_He looked very nervous too, but I didn't feel any heat at all. I went to fix my hair out of natural instinct, when didn't feel anything. __**There is not body heat, or coldness in here. Why?**_

_I looked over to Natsu for an explanation. "I can't explain it either. It's probably because you are in my memory of the past before I met you, so I don't know anything about you. Anyways, let's get going. We need to find the past me." _

_We walked around for a little bit until we came across a little boy. "What's this!" The boy looked excited. __**He looks familiar.**_ _That's when I noticed him. _

"_Natsu, look over there." I looked at Natsu for a second, and he then looked that way as I had told him. _

"_That's me alright." We walked over to him. _

_**Why are we getting so close to Natsu's past self? **_"_Hey, Natsu, wouldn't it be best to keep a distance?" I was extremely curious, and if we really should, then it would be best for me to mention it. _

"_No. They are just a memory of me. It's not like he can see us or anything." He stopped, as if he was pondering something. "I don't think so, at least. I mean. Actually, I don't know. We will just have to see." I accidently slipped a laugh, but Natsu didn't seem to notice. _

_As we got closer to little Natsu, I started to observe his actions. "It doesn't look like it to me. I think we are safe." _

_I looked at the Little Natsu, who we had ran up to this little, tiny dragon, who also looked familiar. "Where's your Student, young teacher? My daddy says that a dragon can't grow without it's Soul Student." _

_**Natsu's little kid voice is so cute. What does he mean by student, though? **__I listened back in. "So, you haven't found her yet?So you know it is a girl? Is it a young girl, or an older girl." _

_I was in surprise when I could still hear the little Dragon's voice. __**I know that voice. It is Mimi's! **__I started to listen to what he said. __**Wow, boy. You have a lot of questions. From your smell, I can tell that you are some other Dragon's Student. And to answer your question, I am supposed to meet this teenage girl. I don't know how old she is now, though. She is my Soul student. I wish that I could find her.**_

_Little Natsu looked at the dragon in surprise. "Wow. You could tell all that, just by how I smell. Cool. Anyways. Yes, I am a student, but Igneel, which I call father, sees me as a son, and has taught me all kinds of things." He stopped for a second to catch his breath. "You know, since you are still little, you could stay over at our place, while you search for her. That way, you can still look for her, but have a place to call home. I am sure Igneel won't mind."_

_The Dragon began to cry. __**Thank you, boy. I'd love to stay at your living place for a while. If it is okay with your Sensei, I mean, your Father, that is. By the way. What can I call you. I don't really want to keep calling you boy and all. It isn't proper.**_

_Little Natsu smiled. "You can call me Natsu-kun. Or little Brother, if you really want. You don't have to, though." _

_**HIs smile is almost the same exact smile that it is now. He seems so innocent as a kid, yet that person is now the Natsu I know and like. And that Dragon is the one I just meet. **_Suddenly it started to fade a little.

"_Hey, Natsu, what's happening?" I looked over and he smiled._

"_We are moving to the next part of my memory that I thought was important to remember as a kid. That's all know." It turned black, but then it started to form into the next part, like Natsu said._

"_You coming Sister! I wanted to cheer you up with a pretty place that I found!" He ran an pointed towards the shining thing, but something didn't seem right. The stone was beautiful, but it just didn't have something right. _

_**That's not a normal rock! Don't touch it! It's poisonous. I don't want you to die, Little brother! **__The second she said that was too late. Little Natsu had already touched the rock. _

_**NOOO! **_ _Mimi quickly flew away to get help. _

_**It's going fuzzy. I wonder what will happen next? I mean, Mimi seems like such a caring sister. **_The image finally went black and formed into a new image.

_**I am sorry little Brother. I wish I could stay longer to watch you recover, but I just can't. I didn't' really want to tell you this because I was afraid that you might get hurt trying to help me out. You did get hurt anyways. I wish that I could stay longer, so badly, but there was one thing I forgot to tell you when we met. Our father probably kept it from you, because You would do anything to keep me living. **__He started to cry. __**If a young dragon doesn't find her Student to teach within twenty-five years of their hatching day, they die of overwhelming Magical energy inside of them that they are slowly supposed to give to there Students who they teach. That's why I must leave you, Little brother. I hope you can forgive me.**_

_She flew off without another word. The light again went black. "This is the last part of my memory that I have recovered just not too long ago." Natsu sounded like he was crying, but I could not see, since it was dark at the moment. _

_The image of the cave with Natsu sleeping came back. "Mimi! Where are you Mimi! I know you said you had to leave, but it had to be a dream! It had to be." Little Natsu was screaming at the top of his lungs. "FIne, Mimi! If it is true, I am coming with you!"_

_He started to run out of the cave. __**Don't go any farther, Natsu Dragneel! You are going to stay put! You know why he left! You know it was not a dream! **__Igneels voice quieted down a to a normal softer tone. __**Natsu. I'm sorry. I know how much you cared for him, but I should've told you the before that he would of left eventually. I am sorry.**_

_Little Natsu fell to the ground. I could hear both the present and the past Natsu cried tears of pain. "Please. Daddy! I have to...I have to say...at least goodbye." _

_Igneel gave in to that. __**We will search around the island. If we don't find him in a couple of hours, then I am sorry, Son, but we can't look for him more. He has to go on his way. **_

_I could feel tears coming to my own eyes as I saw this. __**This is...so sad. I feel for him so much, sense my father died. It hurt me so much, and it still does. **_

I watched as the Little Natsu got on Igneel and flew into the air and slowly disappearing in the distance with Little Nastu still crying.

_The present Natsu looked at me, not caring that I saw he was crying, and spoke softly. "We never did find him. I can't believe I forgot about her, until I meet my father again. It still hurts when I see it. I my Older Sister so much. It hurt me a lot, and as you can it is still hurting me." The image faded and we went back to the real world._

* * *

I looked around to see I was back. _**So that's what happened. So that means that that Teenage girl Mimi was looking for this whole time was...Me? **_

Mimi looked me in the eyes and started to speak again. _**Now do you understand. If you don't become my student to become a Dragon-Slayer with the help of Natsu along the way, I may die. **_

I looked at her and wiped my tears I had on my face. "So. Where do we begin?"

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hi again. Just wanted to tell you as a random fun fact about what I have been doing latly outside of my writing is that I have been drawing. I am not that bad at drawing and was wondering if you wanted me to make my own cover for my story. What do you think? Just leave a comment that you want it in the review bar. Here is the rules to the deal, though. **

* * *

**1. Pleast leave comment as a guest so I can delete it in the end of the poll, or give me a private message. Whatever you prefer. **

**2. Only comment of you want it, please.**

**3. And finaly, I have to have Ten people want it with in the next three chapters**

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for being so strict. Just been really busy, so I plan to only do it if you really want it. That's why I made the conditions. Plus, I wonldn't want to have people complain about how they don't want it and such. That happened to one of my friends, so yeah. It does happen. Anyways, Bye, Bye.**


	14. New Powers

**HeorieOtaku: Hi. I think that is pretty much all I will say.**

P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail. Someone else I don't know does.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**New Powers**

* * *

Natsu and the white dragon looked at me with a smile. "Well, both Mimi and I will teach you the basics. Dragon slaying magic is the one thing that I am actually good at, you know."

I smiled and looked at the dragon. "So. What type of dragon are you anyways?"

I could hear her giggle a bit. _**I am sort of related to the light dragon magic, but in most ways, I am my own magic. I call it 'life' magic. You bend with the breeze and form with the trees and flowers around you. It's difficult at first, but you will get it.**_

"LIfe magic, huh. So what do I have to learn first? Do I have to learn some kind of thing before I can perform this magic?" Natsu almost looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I would listen to your masters opinion, but I would think you would need to learn how to rawr like a dragon first." Mimi looked at him and noded.

She turned to me. _**Well that would be the first step. I will help you through it, but I feel that you will learn better if you concentrate on how Natsu does it. **_He paused to look at Natsu. _**Go ahead. It's not going to hurt the plants. I can fix them, you know. Plus once Lucy learns this simple magic, she will be able to too. **_

At first he looked a little worried, but just sighed and spoke again. "Alright. If you say so." He sighed one more time, then went. "Iron Fire Dragon Rawr!" Fire came out like it normally does, but not as powerful.

_**Now Lucy. I want you to do the same thing. Think as if you were Natsu, or a powerful Dragon like Igneel, and focus you power on that one thing. **_

I concentrated. _**I am a little nervous, but I will show Natsu that I can do this. **_I felt something warm pile up in my belly. _**This is!**_ I summoned my powers. "Iron LIfe Dragon Rawr!" I could feel the power shoot out of me. It was amazing.

_**Amazing. You did it on your first try. **_I giggled a little bit. "Well, I have my person to show off to, even though it is not good to show off.

I looked at Mimi, who looked as if she had something on her mind. _**So. It seems that you like him a bit. Is it true? Don't worry. I only choose who I want to hear this. Natsu isn't getting it, but Igneel it. Hey Igneel! You approve!**_

He just laughed. _**Yeah. It looks like they would be good for eachother.**_

I went to answer her question. Not meaning to, I willed my mind to speak to them. _**Well, I mean I guess just a little, but I just don't know right now.**_

They just looked at me in astonishment. "What?" I said it out loud this time. _**Sure, you can only do it to animals, but you just talked to us using your mind. Your power is turning out to be very great.**_

"Hey, Luce. What are you two talking about behind my back?" I looked at them and used my mind to speak to them secretly. _**Please don't tell him what I said. I am still trying to figure it out myself.**_

They just laughed again. _**Ok.**_ They spoke at the same time.

"It's nothing Natsu. They were just so shocked about how well I just did. I mean, I can even talk to them with my mind already. Hey, Mimi?" I had thought of something in my head. _**What if I can do the similar things that Natsu can do? Does that mean we can do a combined magic power rade, thing like Juvia and Gray did? **_

_**Yes?**_ She seemed very content with what I had done so far. I spoke with her out loud this time, though. "Do you think that Natsu and I can do combined magic, because our magic is so similar?"

Natsu just looked at me with a smile. "You mean like Juvia and Gray did?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant." I looked at the small Dragon for an answer.

_**Well, yes. If you want to try, I see no harm in it. After that though, we need to take a break until tomorrow. You will need your strength to learn to activate the dragon force within you. **_

Natsu looked at Mimi in surprise. "Already? Do you really think you can give her that much power?"

The dragon just looked down. _**I have no choice. I have only so long to live, you know. I guess I could push it to the end of the week, but still that would be pushing it.**_

"I still don't think she will be ready." Natsu looked suddenly worried. "I guess, thought, that I have to trust you, since you are my sister and all."

He looked at me and gave me a smile. "You said you wanted to do combined magic spell. You still want to?" He held out his hand.

"Yeah. If it's ok with." I grabbed his hand and I felt power surge through me as we went together. It was as if I could feel his thoughts and movements._**He feels so nervous. I wonder why? He heart is racing and he seems so warm. **_

I took it all in and relaxed. "Combined Dragon-slayer magic Rade Activate!" I felt a surge of power go through me. _**Is that Natsu. **_ I could also hear his thoughts as our attack hit where we intended. _**Lucy is so good, sweet and kind. Why is face red and my heart racing! **_That was where it stopped and I noticed that the magic rade was over.

He let go of my hand. "Lets go to the cave and sleep with the others, ok Luce?"I took his hand again and started to run, but stumbled backwards and went flying. Preparing for the landing, I was surprised for it to not be hard, but soft.

"A little bit of Deja View, Luce?" He swept me up and giggled. "Comeone. You need you rest. Now go to sleep. You need it. _**His arms, they are warm. **_

As he sat down next to Mimi and Igneel, letting me lay in his chest too, I whispered something. "Hey, Natsu? What were you thinking during the time we combined our magic?"

He looked at me in confusion and sighed. "You know, I might tell you later, unless you want to tell me what you were thinking?" He laughed as I felt myself doze off.

Almost asleep, I could hear him whisper something in my ear. "I was thinking of how you were so good, sweet, and kind. I couldn't get over it." I knew he thought I was asleep, so I didn't respond. I just fell asleep in his arms and dreamt about Natsu and I using our magic together to fight off the evil.

In the middle of the night, I woke up. Looking up at Natsu's face, I giggled a bit. " I know I like you, but it is so hard to admit that I would like someone who had so much in common with me, yet also my total opposite" I thought the very last part as I kissed him on the cheek and fell back asleep. _**You are amazing at making my hard past fade away. Thats only one of the reasons I like you so much.**_

As a couple more days went by and so many things happened. I grew to really like Mimi, Ignell, a lot more than I had. They were like family now. I loved Mimi as a master and almost like the sister I never had. Then Igneel was like my father that had passed away, except in a little different way. Natsu, on the other hand, I knew I liked, but I wasn't quite sure if I loved him or not.

"Natsu! Look! I can regenerate the plants now! I am getting so much better at my Dragon-slayer Magic!" I paused for a second as I saw what I dropped on the ground. _**My spirit keys. I probably should tell them what has been happening. **_

"Natsu. Do you think that I could take a little bit off. I haven't told my spirits about any of this yet." He looked at me and nodded.

"It would be best for you to contact you spirit keys. I know that if I was one of them, I would be missing you a lot, so, I will explain things to Mimi. You go on." I smiled and went to go on, but Natsu stopped me. "Oh, and by the way, when you talk to Loke, tell him that you are mine, not his. Okay?"

I looked at him surprised, but agreed. It took me a while, but I decided to leave Aquarius and Look for last. I used my Dragon-slayer Magic to summon up a small lake that hopefully wouldn't upset Aquarius, because she like to sweep me away in things when she was angry.

"Here goes. Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" As I said that she appeared with her normal grumpy mood.

She scowled at me,then spoke. "What do you want in this dump of a place?" I just looked at her and she calmed herself down finally.

"Look, Aquarius..." I explained all that has happened to her in no time, since I had had so much practice before. "And now it appears that today I was able to regenerate plants. Tomorrow I will be working on my Dragon Force."

I stopped for her complaint, but instead came advice. "Look. It looks like you are doing well and thats all that matters. Plus, the thing you said about liking Natsu, I don't really think you only like him. Take it from me, since I have a boyfriend. Okay? Now I am sorry to be a tapper at good things, but I would like to go on my date with my boyfriend."

"No problem. I will send you back. And Aquarius..." She looked back at me in surprise. "Thank you." I sent her back throw the gate.

_**What does that mean? Does she mean that I may love him. Does she mean, that I may love Natsu? **_I looked back at all the times I was around him. _**So this is what it is like to feel Love. But the only way for it to be 'True' love is for him to love me back. This will be fun.**_

In the end, I decided that I wouldn't deal with Loke, because, well, he's Loke. We didn't have anything in our deal that said that I had to check in all the time anyways. Walking back to the cave, somthing finally struck against my mind. _**So, does Natsu love me? Does he even like me?**_

I lay down on the ground next to Natsu, deciding that I would snuggle up with him again. Yet again, though, he decided to be the snuggler instead of the snuggly. _**All well. **_I thought. _**Works for me. **_

I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek again. _**It seems that almost every time I see him sleeping, I get the urge to kiss him. I actually want to kiss him on the lips, but without knowing if he likes me, that would be wrong to do to him. **_

Turning my head back around, grabbed ahold of his and and didn't let go. _**Night, Natsu. Wish me Luck tomorrow. **_I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in the comfort of Natsu's arms. Also ready for the next day.


	15. Dragon Force

**HeorieOtaku: Hio! Nice to see you all, even though I can't really see you. lol. I have decided to do my cover anyways, that way you guys can have a better visual of some of the characters like Mimi. This story is going great for me, so I am glad. Thank for the seven good reviews and all of my follows and favorites. Like pacticly every author would say, it means a lot to me. Better not blab myself off so you can read. Have a nice chapter!**

P.S. I do not own fairy tail. But I do not know who does (Jk). Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Dragon Force**

* * *

I woke up with the surprise that Natsu was already up. I looked around and spotted him on the edge of the mountain. I got up and walked over to him. _**I wonder what he is doing. He isn't normally like this. **_"Hey, Natsu. What's up?"

He looked at me and laughed. "Nothing, really. I was just letting you sleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep just like me?"

I looked at him in shock. _**What! I hope that...**_ "Natsu, what did I say? And I never did know that." I was worried that things might have leaked out that I loved him.

"Oh, you didn't say much. You were only worried about me. Saying my name and stuff." I began to get even more nervous.

I got closer to him. "What do you mean by 'stuff'?" _**Please tell me Natsu!**_

"Well you said stuff like you liked me and all. I didn't get it, but you and I must have been fighting or something, so you must of been telling me how much you like me as a friend." I fake laughed, but I had something else in my mind.

_**Shesh. Can Natsu be anymore dence? **_"Ok. If you say so. I don't really remember what happened in my dream, though, otherwise I would tell you." _**Now that was a total lie. In your dream you confessed to Natsu, but he kept on refusing, so it was more like a nightmare. But I guess Natsu was right about the whole fighting thing.**_

I just sigh and Natsu started talking. "You ready for today? It's going to be tough, because I have only used part of my Dragon Force a couple of times. Even I still have a little to go, so this will be a newer thing for me."

_**I know what you mean. This is going to be a challenge. **_"Well, yeah, I am a little ready, at the same time not. All I can say is good luck to us both." I smiled when all of the sudden Mimi walked up behind us.

_**Yahhhh. I am a little tired, but we should start early anyways. This is going to be a big task. Natsu. Can you get Igneel up. I don't want to face his wrath. Plus you need to learn how to do this too. **_

"Sure. Even though I don't want to face his morning wrath, I need to train too just like you said." He ran over to the caves.

_**Now, Lucy.**_ When I heard my name I jumped a bit, because I was watching Natsu run back to the cave.

"Y-yes." My voice was a little stuttery, but I didn't care, since I was a bit tired myself.

_**I have to give you the rest of my overwhelming power now. It may take a few hours, but Natsu still has to get the rest he never got.**_ I looked at the dragon. "The rest...he never got. What do you mean? I thought that because Igneel was big he already gave his extra power to Natsu."_**How is this possible?**_

_**You know how all of the dragons left long ago on the same day? **_Things were starting to piece together a little, but I still didn't understand completely."Yeah. What about it?"

_**That was because all the dragons were endangered by a creature that is because someone was hunting is way faster than we were being hatched. This creature was killed by later on by a Dragon who still to this day has no name. And to answer part of your question about how Igneel is big, is because he had two students he taught. Natsu was the second. Some dragons grow, but after they grow, they are assigned another student because of their success. Igneel never had to get rid of the energy, but before he could give all of it to Natsu, he had to leave. Does that answer your questions?**_

It was a long, yet short story I understood completely. "So, that means that Igneel thought Natsu as his second assignment, but because that creature you spoke of, he never was able to finish and had to leave before he could fully give Natsu his magic."

Igneel turned flew in behind me. _**To sum it up, yes.**_ I looked at the big dragon, who had just spoken, in surprise.

Natsu looked shocked. "So that mean...I never had all of my Dragon-slaying magic that I could? I am actually was supposed to be stronger than this, but never was able to?" Natsu just fell down on his knees. "Wow."

Igneel started to speak again. _**I wish that I could of given you your full power before, but I was forced to leave you be because of the creature that threatened our very existence. Now we must move on and give you both your full powers.**_

The dragons moved to each others sides and laid down. _**Now please just lay down and you will slowly fall asleep. It is a little different process then just giving you a portion like we normally do. We are giving you a huge amount of magic energy. In your dreams you will both be transported to the land we used to live at. There you must tell yourself all the secrets that you know. Don't lie to yourself, or you won't be able to get your powers. Now sleep.**_

_Slowly I drifted away as I fell asleep.I felt a warm presence around me as I woke up in the land the dragons both spoke of. "Mimi? Is that you?" I turned to see a human girl was there. "Who are you?" I walked up to the girl cautiously._

"_I am your Dragon Force powers." I looked at it noticing that the girl had Mimi's presence. _

_**So, that is my Dragon Force? Makes sense. **_"_Does that mean that you're the one I have to confess to? All of my secrets, that is." I was a little afraid, but I faced it._

"_That is correct.." She looked at me and waited for my response._

_I sighed as I thought of all of my secrets I had. __**I have so much to tell her.**_ "_When I was a kid so many things happened up till now, that I haven't even told anyone beside Natsu. It all started when..." I started to tell her every secret I had. Pretty much my whole thought on my life and my bio. It was tough. "And not too long ago I found out about Natsu, plus I know that I love him." _

_I finished with that._ _**I hope I got everything.**_

"_I believe that that is all. So, you do love Natsu, just like I have know for quite some time. It took you a while to notice. You do realize though, that you will eventually have to tell him what happened that night. He kissed you, and he said that he liked you. You must promise me two things if you want me to give you your Dragon-Slayer Magic." Her face turned serious._

"_What do I need to promise you. I will do anything." __**Unless it means that I have to leave Natsu's side, I will do almost anything. **_

_She continued being serious. "First, you must promise to never slay a Dragon at all costs. Unless this Dragon is trying to kill you. Then you may kill it, but only under that circumstance. Second, you must also promise that you will tell Natsu what happened that night."_

_**I...I have to tell Natsu that he kissed me. **_"_Do I have to tell him immediately after I get my powers, or can it wait?" I was hoping that she said i could wait._

"_You may wait, but you must tell him before he falls for a woman other than yourself. If he falls for you, though, you may tell him any time you want. Just don't forget to tell him." She explained that all to me in a short time._

_I was relieved to hear that. "Okay. Then I promise that I will never kill a dragon under those circumstances, and I will tell Natsu before he falls for another girl." _

_As she listened, she smiled, glad that I agreed. "Then I shall give you your full Dragon-Slayer Force Magic powers." A light suddenly came at me. __**My Dragon Force!**_

Right as it hit me I woke up startled. I patted myself all around. _**Good. I am okay. Where's Mimi. I want to talk to her. **_

When I looked over to where Mimi was, I noticed that I could only see a foot. looking up, I saw Mimi had grown A LOT. "Wow, Mimi! You are so big!"

_**Hehe. **_She laughed. _**Thanks to you, I am able to live a lot longer then I would have with my full form. Oh, by the way, that presence that was there, was part of me, so I know your secrets now. I knew you loved Natsu.**_

My face turned beat red. "H-hey! Don't say that aloud! He might hear you!" I stopped for a second, realizing that Natsu had not said anything to me. "Wait. Where is Natsu?"

_**I am afraid that he is still asleep.**_ She turned her head down and over to where he was laying.

" long was I asleep anyway?" I looked at her again.

_**You were only asleep for a very short time compared to what normally happens. You slept about an hour. Natsu should of taken less, Sense he already had part of his magic.**_She looked worried.

"Don't worry. They will be awake soon. Natsu probably isn't admitting something. For now, though, can I try out my powers? How do you work it?" _**Sure I am worried, but I really want to try out my powers.**_

_**Well, you have to think of something, or someone, you want keep safe, in danger. Then think of your Dragon Force and call it. It will come to you with your need. **_Listening, I tried to think of someone I truly would want to keep safe.

_**Natsu. Not only Natsu, though. Everyone in Fairy tail. Now I must think of a time they were in danger and I wanted to help them. **_I thought very hard and carefully.

Finally I remembered when we were attacked by the powerful dragon on Edous, and how much I wanted to help them out. _**I. Need. My... **_"Dragon Force!" I yelled it as loud as I could, and I felt the immense power come to me.

"I am using my Dragon Force. Wow." I went and did my Dragon-Slayer powers in that state and they were increased immensely. Finally after what was about a couple hours, I fell down, exhausted.

_**It is the first time using it, so I would imagine that you will be much better the next time you use it. **_We both looked over to Natsu to see if he was awake.

_**Still nothing. **_I thought to myself. "Do you think he is alright?" I was worried, so I had to ask.

_**As far as I know, they are still in the process of him telling his secrets. The only reason I can tell that, is because his magic hasn't increased on bit. Your magic increased a little in the middle, which I am assuming is when you did your should probably get some rest. If he wakes up, I will wake you up. Now rest.**_

I went over and sat next to Natsu and stroked his hair gently before laying down next to him. _**Natsu, please be alright. **_

I fell asleep yet again, but for some reason I woke up in the same land I did earlier when I got my Dragon Force powers.

_**Why am I here again? I thought I already got my powers. **_"_I already told you all of my past and secrets I have. What did I miss. I don't understand." Looking over I saw Natsu and what must of been his Dragon Force magic. __**His Dragon Force magic looks much younger than mine.**_

"_I took you hear to show you that he was alright. I can't keep you here much longer, because I am not that powerful right now. I lost some of my strength when I went to your body. You are the one who needs to adjust to my full strength before I can be as powerful as I was before I went to you." I looked over to see that it was my Dragon Force Powers._

_Natsu's Dragon Force spoke. "You have not admitted something and I can't give you my power. You don't understand how you feel about that person. Think about it. What are your feelings that you are keeping a secret." He stopped._

_Before I could hear anymore, it started to fade and my Dragon Force spoke to me. "I am sorry, but I can't hold you here anymore. You must return to your own dream."_

_Slowly it went dark and I appeared in my dream. All I knew is that Natsu wasn't admitting some things, but I didn't know what. __**Feelings about a person that he knows. Feelings he himself doesn't understand.**_

"_Hey, Luce. How are you?" I turned around seeing that I was with Natsu and remembered that I was back in my own dream. __**Just go with the flow, Lucy. Just go with it.**_

_I went and continued my dream, until I heard Mimi's voice get louder in the back of my head._

_**Lucy. Wake up. Natsu's awake.**_ I shot up. "Natsu is awake!" I turned to see Natsu sitting up. "Natsu, how do you feel?" There was no response. He just looked at his hands with a confused.

"A feeling that I didn't understand. Now I have to find it out. I don't really understand how I am going to do that." I looked at him, not understanding either what he was talking about.

"Natsu, what do you mean, a feeling you don't understand? Did you have to promise something?" _**I remember that his Dragon Force told him that he had a feeling he didn't understand, but what happened?**_

Natsu looked at me and smiled at bit. "I had to promise that I would find out the feeling that I don't understand before I die. That was one of my promises. If I didn't find it out, then he said that he would wipe all of the memories of me from everyones memories."

"So you have to find out this feeling, do you? I guess I will have to help you along." I smiled back at him. "I know I wouldn't want to forget about you, and everyone else wouldn't either. Does that sound okay?"

He got up and stretched. "Yeah. Lets go find it out together. But first, I need to try this power out."

For the rest of the day, Natsu and I sparred with each other to practice our new found Dragon Forces. Finally after so long we both fell on the ground and fell asleep. _**Goodnight Natsu. **_I fell asleep, yet again, but this time, I was the snuggler. _**Tomorrow, we will try to find out that power of yours.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hey you guys. Just thought I might also say about the cover page that I will get it done as soon as I can. It might be a little bit, but you will see what I imagine them as soon enough. Bye, Bye. Hope to see you in the next Chapter.**


	16. Alone

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, Guys. Sorry about not updating for a while, but been really busy with Band Camp and all. Also sorry, but I will try to get the cover in soon, that way you can see what Mimi looks like. Sence I have been gone for what seems forever, I won't talk too much, so you can get to reading, but before I do that, I would like to say that I am very happy that I have so many new followers and favorites on both my story, and me as an author. For that I would like to say, Arigoto, if you know what I am saying. **

#P#.#S#. #I #Do #Not #Own #Fairy #Tail #, #Sorry #. (P.S. I do not own fairy tail, Sorry.)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Alone**

* * *

"_You must die! You made me lose the one I was after, so you must pay for what you did with your death!" I looked over to see that the creature had possessed Mimi and was making her try to kill me. I could still hear her in her body, though._

_**Please. Stop! I don't...want to hurt her! I don't want to hurt Lucy. **__I stood there in shock as I saw that she wasn't in control of her body as it charged at me._

_I could hear her screams of pain as she spoke to me. __**Run, Lucy! You must run! **__I looked over to see that it was Igneel trying to stop the possesed Mimi from killing me. _

_Instead of stopping it, Igneel got bit in the neck. __**Ahhh! **_ "_Father! I saw Natsu come out of hiding. _

"_Natsu, don't!" It was too late, though._

_**Ah. Yes. Just who I wanted to kill Lucy. The one she treasures the most would hurt her both physically and Mentally. **__The white monster came out of the exhausted Mimi as I went to take Natsu._

_I screamed. "No! Natsu!" _

I felt tears streaming down as I woke up startled. I looked around, scared for my life. _**It was...just a dream. **_I wiped one eye clear of the tears, but the thoughts I had in my head about what had just happened scared me, not letting the tears stop.

"Lucy..." I calmed down a little as I saw Natsu sitting there right next to me. "...are you alright? Did something happen? Did you have a bad dream?" He wiped my eyes clean, which surprised me. "Why are you crying?"

_**Is this how he has always acted? **_I smiled a bit, but it faded. "I-its just that...in my dream...you were..." I started to cry again. "I was so scared! I didn't want to lose you!" I hugged him because I was still scared.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok. I am here. You rest for a while longer. I will go outside for a bit, ok. That way I can decipher, and try to figure out what feeling I don't understand that I have to find out."

He got up and started to walk away. _**No. He can't leave! Not yet! **_Without thinking I grabbed his hand. "Natsu!" He turned around in surprise. "Um...be careful, alright?"

He smiled and walked away after I let go of his hand. There was only one thing on my mind besides him, though. _**I have seen that creature that was in my dream before. I think it might have been in another dream. **_

Suddenly my mind flashed back to the dream with Natsu being chased while Gray had taken me away. _**That white creature. It's been in my dream twice, now. Both times coming after Natsu. **_

I stopped for a while, but then another thing came up. _**Both dreams seemed so real? Why? And why is it coming after Natsu?**_

Natsu suddenly came back in. "You know, I think I don't want to be alone when I find out my feelings. Maybe it is something in the form of sadness, or in the form of tragedy. It doesn't matter, because I want you to help me through it."

I was surprised that Natsu was being so kind. "Okay."

The very second I said that he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. _**I guess that it will get my mind off of the white creature in my dream.**_

I got up and went next to him. We walked for a while, until I began to wonder where we were going. "Natsu. Where are we going?" _**I am kind of nervous, because it has been a while since I have been alone with him without someone barging into our conversation.**_

"Well, I accidently saw that you had your camera with you, so I just acted like I didn't see it. You haven't taken pictures in a while, so I thought that you might want to take some more pictures." I stopped.

"Wait, since when have you know about the camera?" My face went red.

He was stopped too, when I said that. "Well it was when we got to the mountain. You took a picture of me and I saw the camera out of the corner of my eyes."

My mind flashed back to the mountain and how I wanted to take pictures for Happy. _**Oh, right! He must not know about Happy's collection of pictures. **_"Well, I guess we could take some pictures, but I need to show you something first when we get there.

He looked at me as if he didn't understand, but he nodded. "Whatever you want, my Princess." He laughed as he mimicked Virgo's voice.

I couldn't resist, I just burst out laughing. In between trying to breath, because the laughing, I started to get after him a bit. "Natsu...you...you are such...such a.." I finally caught my breath. "You are such a goof. I can't believe that you can be so funny."

As we walked, I finally became of the warmth in my hands. I looked down to see what it was. _**N-natsu is holding my hand! **_I pulled it back in shock.

"N-natsu!? What were you doing holding my hands?!" His face turned to an upset confused look.

"I was just holding your hand. I thought that you liked holding my hand." I felt bad about what I had just done.

I was embarrassed by then. "I-it's not that, it's just..." I stop as I realized what I was about to say.

"It's just? Lu-chan, why did you stop in the middle of your sentence?"He looked even more upset now, but not the angry upset, though, the sad upset.

_**What...what should I say! **_Despite thinking that, I just said what was on my mind before. "It's just that I was a little embarrassed, that's all."

I waited for his response. _**Why isn't he talking. Did I say something wrong! **_"I didn't mean that, I."

He stopped me before I could finish. "We are here, and it's fine. You weren't the only one a little embarrassed." He grabbed my hand and sat down. "Now come on and take some pictures. I will not take no for an answer."

I nodded and looked out at the view. _**Wow.**_ I was caught in awe, as I looked out the trees, rivers, flowers, and everything you could imagine that would make the perfect outdoors picture.

"Natsu, when did you find this place." I asked as I finished taking a few pictures, hoping that I didn't take up too much of the small, old camera's life.

He just smiled. "That doesn't matter. You said that you wanted to show me something?" I looked at him remembering what I had said recently.

I sat down next to him, grabbing Happy's backpack. "Oh, yeah. So I just wanted to show you what Happy had been doing for a long time on our missions, from what I could tell." I grabbed the pile of pictures out of Happy's bag.

"These are..." Natsu began. "...all of the missions we have done as a team. When did you find this out." He was spreading the pictures out to see them all. _**That's surprising. He didn't ask about why I have Happy's bag. But then again...**_

"Yeah, they are. I found out about this when Happy left his bag here accidentally." Going to grab the rest, I felt something soft brush against my fingers. I lifted it up to where only I could see it to find that it was a note with a locket of Happy's fuzzy fur.

I looked to see what the note said.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I want to say that if I ever get these pictures and this note, it means that you must have come across my bag after leaving it there on purpose. I have been planning to do this for a while, but I don't really know when that will happen. Maybe even by accident, I might leave it somewhere in your house when I visit you. Who knows. I want to say that I wish you good luck on your journeys with Natsu. Keep him safe, and talk to him more. He was really worried about you and crying sometimes because all he wanted to do was talk. Anyway's. Please take pictures with this camera every time something happens. Have fun!_

_Sign, Happy_

I smiled. _**Thank you Happy. I will try to see you soon. Just have to finish this...wait. The mission! **_After all this time, I finally remembered the mission.

I went to remind Natsu about the mission, but stopped myself before I did. _**I think that it's nice that Natsu and I are like family. Besides. We never were set a deadline.**_

While Natsu was admiring the pictures, I quickly shoved the Happy's letter back in the bag, before giving him another pile of pictures.

After setting them down, I noticed a picture of Natsu and I that looked so happy. I went to grab it. It was almost too cliche what happened. Natsu's hand bumped onto mine. "Oh, sorry. You can look at it."

Withdrawing my hand, I saw him pick it up. "You know. This picture is almost too good not to share with someone else. Would you like to see?"

_**I guess it wouldn't hurt. **_I nodded my head.

He leaned over closer to me, making me turn a little nervous. "Look." He pointed to me. "I love this smile. I don't think I could live without seeing it." He laughed. _**You know Natsu, you are so sweet, but you don't really know that do you?**_

After so long of looking at the pictures, and me taking a few more of them for Happy, we grabbed our things and started heading back to the cave. At first, I thought that it was just that Natsu and I didn't have anything to say, but after a while, it started to feel too odd that it was quiet.

I felt as if something was watching us, but I couldn't tell what it was. I stood my ground, but still nothing. Finally I let my guard down, but I could suddenly see something white peek out of the rock.

"Hide Natsu!" I said it in a loud whisper.

He looked at me strangely. "Why?"

"Just do it." I went behind the rock and pulled him along.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" He said it out loud to almost a yell.

"Shhh" I just shoshed him and pointed at the white thing.

We sat there for a while, but when I finally thought it was safe, it disappeared. _**Where'd it go! **_"Lucy!"

I turned around to see what looked like a giant white newt had Natsu in his mouth and was running away. _**This must be the Great White Newt that he was talking about in the mission! **_"Natsu!"

I went to chase after him, but before I could catch up, it stopped, turned around, stood up, and smacked me down. "Lucy, be careful. I will take this creature out with my Magic."

Out of the clouds, Igneel and Mimi came swooping down, shocking the Newt when they tried to dig their claws into it.

What must of been in it's defence, caused the White Newt to turn into a vial looking creature, but the color of blood._**What the!**_

It had let go of Natsu, so I ran to him and helped him up. "Natsu, we must use our Dragon Slayer combine magic!" He got up, but then ran off in the direction of the cave.

"Where are you going!" I screamed at him and he stopped to yell back.

"I need to hide! I know I can trust that Igneel can deal with this, but I can't!" He looked serious.

I couldn't take him running away. "Why are you running away from a battle! This is not you, Natsu!"

He just dropped his head and lowered his voice to where I could barely hear it. "I haven't been myself lately, Luce. Plus Igneel says that they are trying to kill me. I can't interfere. I also promised my Dragon Force that until I found out what this feeling was that I don't know about, then I couldn't get involved in a fight, unless in desperate measures." He ran farther away.

"Natsu! Don't worry! I will take care of it too!" He didn't respond. _**He couldn't hear me. All well. I have my Celestial spirits, plus my dragon Slayer Magic! I can do this.**_

What I had turned around to, changed my perspective, though.

"You must die!You made me lose the one I was after, so you must pay for what you did with your death!" Just like happened in my dream, the creature had possessed Mimi, and there was almost nothing I could do about it.

**It want's to kill me AND Natsu!**

**Please. Stop! I don't...want to hurt her! I don't want to hurt Lucy. **Everything in my dream was happening. I was frozen, and just couldn't move.

**Run, Lucy! You must run! **Igneel trying to warn me.

**Ahhh! ** "Father!" Even Natsu coming to save what I considered our Father after our Father got Bitten by the possessed Mimi.

"Natsu, don't!" I didn't want a repeat of my dream, but it was happening anyways.

_**Ah. Yes. Just who I wanted to kill Lucy. The one she treasures the most would hurt her both physically and Mentally. **_I wanted to stop it, but the blood colored creature only did what I didn't want to happen.

He possessed him."No! Natsu!" Tears of agony streamed down my face.

_**Natsu! NO! No. No. **_Unlike what I thought though, something different happened.

"I will take him as my new body, and you will suffer soon, but he is trying to fight, so I must leave!" He suddenly disappeared.

This to me was worse than dying, because in the end, you never know if they live or if they die. _**Besides Mimi and Igneel, I am alone. This is...so...**_

I broke out in more tears. "Natsu!" I screamed it real loud, even if almost no one could hear me, because, like I said, I was alone.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Sorry, but I forgot to say one more thing. I might not update as much, because of a couple of things. One, I have school, soccer try-outs and Band camp that I am either doing right now, or is coming up. Two, I have had an Idea for another NaLu fanfiction, and I have had it for a while, so I want to put it down, otherwise it will either keep coming up in my head, or be forgotten. I will still try my best like I have to update as much as possible. Bye,Bye.**


	17. The fight with Fellings

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. So it seems I am getting worse and worse with updating. Sorry. There is some goodish, badish news, though. The story is starting to get to a finish. In the end, my first Fanfiction will be about twenty or twenty-one chapters. Depending on how it spreads out. I am kind of excited, because I have worked so hard on this. So anyways, thanks for all your guys support. Please don't hesitate to leave reviews. **

**P.S. Sorry about the book cover not being done yet. Trying, but it seems to be not doing so well.**

P.P.S. I do notFairy Tail, because someone named I should but don't know the name of the him owns it instead.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Fight with Fellings**

* * *

I ran towards her and Igneel as I saw what the creature was doing to my father. "Father!" Even thought it would put my life in danger, I would never let anyone hurt my family.

Lucy went and tried to stop me from running at my father. "Natsu, don't!" But she couldn't hold me back.

I could hear it's voice clearly. _**Ah. Yes. Just who I wanted to kill Lucy. The one she treasures the most would hurt her both physically and Mentally. **_My mind told me to run, but I couldn't.I just couldn't leave them behind to possibly die.

There was a couple words that I could hear faintly as I felt a power try to take over me. "No! Natsu!"

Those last words gave me the courage to fight. To fight back and save my family. So here I am now, fighting off the thing that is taking me over. "You must find out your feelings. You must do it now, or you will have to suffer."

I could hear the voice of my Dragon Force, but I didn't know where. I turned and looked all around, but there was no one to be found.

Unexpectedly, a thing attacked me as I turned around. "I will not help you, if you don't know your own feelings for that one girl of yours. Lucy perhaps?!" _**What! What does he want with Luce.**_

My face turned to a look of a molten volcano of anger bubbling up. I was prepared to die. Especially for Luce. I retaliated and tried to throw a punch at him, but he just dogged it, with what looked like ease.

"Hm. Don't worry, I don't want anything to do with that girl, besides that's not what I am here for." I relaxed a little bit, but stayed on my guard.

_**I still don't trust him. **_:"Then what are you here for?"

"To tell you that...sense you may be dieing, I wanted to tell you the feeling that you haven't been able to decipher. I don't really know now, though... maybe...if you could..." _**He is pondering what he will make me do.**_

"Just get to the point. Now, yes, I would like to know the feeling that I haven't been able to understand." I was strict, and ready to pay the price, if need be.

He paused,but then began with his sentence. "You know how you want to be around Lucy all the time, snuggle up to her, hug her when she is crying, feel your heart throb when you are near her, and all that stuff? You should, since it is true."

I did understand what he was talking about. I understood perfectly. But there was one thing missing. _**What does this have to do with feelings? **_I thought about it for a second, but gave into curiosity. "Yeah, those are all true."

I waited for a, but gave me the answer."You love Lucy, Natsu."

Out of no where, was a sudden outburst and creatures came flooding around me. I didn't care how powerful, I actually just wanted to beat them up for Luce. "I will be there soon Lucy!"

I charged after the creatures in front of me and started slaying them. I had to do this. _**Could I really...love... Lucy? **_

One by one, I started to smash them to bits and pieces. Body parts of these random creatures were everywhere._**What does it mean to love someone? **_

Every time I was hit, a surge of energy went through me.I hated how it felt when their bones snapped and I saw stuff that looked like blood gushing out, but even then, all I could think about was what Igneel said about how I loved Lucy. _**How does it feel to love another person? **_

After many creatures came after me and it felt like no end, I still kept going. _**Is it really true what he said about Luce?**_

I finally beat the last of the creatures, when I heard a voice that I knew had to be that newt. "So, you are that powerful, huh? You have some strength, I will give you that. But because you have already defeated all of my poor minions, you have to defeat me. Good Luck." He Laughed an evil laugh, then charged.

I whispered so quiet that he couldn't hear me. "I am sorry if I don't totally understand, but give me some slack. I really need your help, Igneel. Plese." I felt a huge energy rush into my body.

"Thank you for returning my dragon Force. I will use it more wisely." For the first time, I had understood the need and importance of my Dragon Slayer Magic as I made my first impact on The Lazy Blood Newt, as I called him now.

"Ahhhh!" I saw he was very irritated already. "You will not hurt me with such a measly blow!" He charged at me again, but disappeared.

I looked around for him, but when I thought that there was no sign of him, I felt something grab around my waste. "Hehe. You will pay. I will only knock you unconscious for now, boy, so I can take your power, like I did all the others, and attack that Lucy girl of yours. Ahahahaha!"

He squeezed me and I felt pain surge through me. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed out in pain. _**L-lucy.**_ An image of Lucy flashed before my eyes. _**I'm ashamed that I have been beaten so easily. Please. Run. I don't want you to get hurt. **_

"Ahhh!" NO! How could I be defeated!" I could hear that thing in the background yelling that, but I ignored it, thinking it was an illusion of my own mind.

She flashed before my eyes when I suddenly realized something. "Natsu!" I could hear her voice. "Natsu, please!" I felt a tear fall on my face. "I...I defeated him, but you look so beat up! Please Natsu!"

I tried my best to speak to her saying that I was okay, but I could barely get her name out. "L-lucy." I passed out right after saying that only to wake up way later with Lucy crying tears next to me.

She ran over to me. "Natsu?! Your finally awake! I was so worried. You were so hurt!" She was still crying. _**Did I hurt her that much?**_

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone besides Luce. "Where's everyone?" I sat up, but only feel down as a surge of pain shot through me. I winced as it lasted for a few seconds. _**Ouch!**_

"Careful Natsu! You were hurt bad!" She had caught me as I was falling the second time I tried to get up. "Mimi is fine, but hurt after what she did to Igneel. And Igneel. He's. He's." She started to cry even more.

I pulled her down and hugged her. _**I don't know what happened, but if she hurts, then I would hug her even if . **_I pulled back a little bit so I could whisper in her ear. "It's okay. Don't cry, Luce. Now what is it about?"

She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Natsu. Igneel died saving you. He gave his spirit to you, so you could try to...try to..." Even though she was trying to stand up tall, tears feel on the ground.

I couldn't take it in very well. _**Igneel...**_ "Died..." I felt even myself cry. I had finally found him, and was able to cherish him again, but now he was dead.

"Yeah..."She hugged me and I felt a warm feeling go around me.

That feeling brought me back to what my questions where earlier. "Hey, Luce? I want to ask you something to get off this topic. Do you mind?"

She wiped away her tears and tried to smile, but failed tremendously. "Sure. Ask away."

"What is love, and what does it feel like? I just was wondering and all." I looked down at the ground. _**I was wondering because...if I have fallen in love with Lucy, and Igneel was right about it, then I was also wondering if she loved me back. Does she?**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: I am truly sorry about the chapter being so short. With my mom having me study extra hard for my D.M.V. test, well, you get the point. Anyways I hoped you liked it, though. See you in the next chapter. Hopefully. Bye, Bye.**


	18. Listen and Confess

**HeorieOtaku: Only two more chapters to go to the end. This chapter, I belive, is short and sweet. Litarly. I truly hope you like it. Enjoy the story while it lasts, because, like I said, it only has two chapters after this left. I will be done with my first full length Fanfiction Story! Yes! Wll anyways, enjoy the read. It's what you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Listen and Confess**

* * *

Images of Igneel's moments before death ran through my head. '_**I have to save him. He is like a son to me. Tell him, later on after he finds out that feeling, about how I saved him. I am giving him my very life force, or as you humans like to call it, my very soul. Please. Tell him that' **_

_**Natsu. Why did this have to happen? **_I was waiting for his response. "...Died?" I looked at him and cried more.

"Yeah..." I went in and hugged him. I couldn't take myself crying, let alone Natsu. I could feel his warmth comfort me.

Suddenly, he whispered something in my ear. "Hey, Luce? I want to ask you something to get off this topic. Do you mind?"

I pulled back, and he wiped my tears away, attempting to smile, but it didn't' get past me. "Sure. Ask away." _**I want to get away from this so much. Maybe another topic will help.**_

"What is love, and what does it feel like? I just was wondering and all." He looked at the ground. _**Wha-what!**_

_**Okay! Calm down, Lucy! It's just a question. **_I could feel my face going red. "Um...it's...um..." I took a deep breath and relaxed to where I could atleast talk. "Love is when you like someone very much and you would be willing to die for them. And for the question what it feels like..." I paused, still a little cautious. "It feels like a warmth is surrounding you, and every second you get with the person, is like a fraction of a millisecond. Your heart speeds up every time you get near them, and it's like it's going to burst. Is that enough?"

I looked at him as he stared in awe. "Wow, Luce. You almost sound like you are in love. Who do you love?! Come on! I am your best friend, right?!"

He kept egging me on, and eventually, I had to fake it. "No, I don't like anyone." _**Notice, I didn't say love. **_"So please, Natsu. Stop."He just burst out laughing. "What!"

"It's just, your expression! It's priceless!" I just continued to stare, until I caught his laughing. "Dang it, Natsu!" I said in between my laughter. "Why do you have to make me laugh so much!"

He stopped and looked at me seriously. "Because I love your smile." He stopped but continued looking at me seriously. "You know what else I love, Luce?" He smiled a bit.

"Wha-what?" I wasn't expecting what he said next. I was expecting my eyes, or my hair, which was his normal complement he gave to me. _**I wonder what goofy thing he will say this time.**_

"I..." He paused, but then restarted. "I love you, Luce. More than anything in the world. That is the feeling I didn't ever realise." My face turned red, but inside, I was happy.

"Would you repeat that." I gulped. "Once more." _**This can't be right. I must be dreaming, or something. Hehe...hehe...hehe...**_ I fake laughed on the inside.

He stared at me. "Do I really need to repeat it?" He leaned forward towards my ear, knowing that that was my weakness.

"Na-natsu!" I could feel his breath on my neck and lower ear. _**What's he doing?**_

"Luce. I can't believe I need to repeat it. I will say it verbally." His breath felt warm like last time he was this close. _**My heart, it's beating so loud.**_

"I..." He started

"Love..." I interrupted him.

"Lisanna!?" I was really afraid, but I didn't' want to have him trick me like Gray did.

"No, Luce. I love..." He paused, yet again.

"Cana?! Erza?!" I started naming off names.

"No, Luce. Listen. I love..." I was too nervous to let him continue.

"Mir..." Suddenly a warmth flew through my lips. It was wonderous. His lips were soft, yet a little bit dry. They were as warm as a warm fire. I loved it. I didn't want to stop, because this was technically, my first real kiss.

"Luce, I would never love anyone, but you. Now, you must know how much i care a lot about you, just didn't realize it, until not too long ago." I felt my lips and I realized that this wasn't a dream.

"Natsu, I..." He interrupted me.

"Don't tell me how you feel now, just wait until we get back to Fairy Tail. I will take you to my house, then you can tell me how you feel, okay? Is that a deal?" I just stared at him.

Finally, I came to my senses. _**I guess there is no harm in not telling him now. **_"Sure. I don't mind waiting. Anyways, we should go see if Mimi is okay. She was hurt pretty bad, last time I saw her."

"Sure. Let's go." We walked off, ready to leave the next day to Fairy Tail, with me excited more than ever to tell him how I loved him. _**I do love Natsu. I love him so much, and I am so happy that his adventure has taken me this far. Now this one adventure will end soon with Natsu and I walking back to Fairy Tail, and all. Then I will get confess. **_

I walked over to see Mimi, who seemed alright. We had fun, and she decided to take us back and live with us in the end of the conversation. Finally we fell asleep, and I sleep with Natsu next to my side. It was a wondrous day, with the next being amazing. I could not wait.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Only two more to go. Is it sweet enough? I hope so. Even though it is short, I truly do love how Natsu is in this story. And yes, I **

**know that Natsu is not quite in character, but mind you, he has been around wise Dragons with Luce for a while now. Just saying. Well, still. Hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one. The second to last chapter. Neuwww! Bye, Bye.**


	19. The final Confession

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, Guys. So this is actually the second to last chapter. I am so glad that most of my followers have stayed with me this far on my first fan fiction. I am grateful. Like I said, though, this is not the last chapter. I still have something in mind as the finish. I guess that is all, besides that soccer tryouts are finally over for me, and I can't wait to see if I got on Varsity or Junior Varsity. I get to find out Monday, so I cant' wait. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The final Confession**

* * *

The wind was wonderful, and it was perfect. To tell you the truth, I didn't really like heights. I kept looking at the ground and every time I did, I squeezed on Natsu even more. "You ok, Luce? You're starting to suffocate me a bit."

I quickly let go out of surprise. "So-sorry." His confession to me popped in my head and I let go fully, embarrassed. My footing suddenly loosened too, and since Mimi was turning, well, you get the picture.

_**Oh, no! **_"There is no need to be sorry." He said before he turned to see me falling.

I felt scared. "Natsu!" I started to cry.

He jumped off without hesitation, grabbing me and not letting go. "It's ok." He paused, and I realized that I was falling again.

"Natsu! Don't forget! We're...!" I closed my eyes as I saw the ground getting closer. _**How exactly did this happen again ALREADY!**_

Natsu's voice belted out. "Mimi!" Mimi flew down, probably only now realizing that we were both falling towards out death, and stopped our fall by catching us.

I was back behind Natsu, still embracing him. Looking back at the ground for a second, I remembered my height problems, and buried my head in Natsu's back. "You ok, Luce?" He had already regained his balance from the catch.

"Well...I don't really like heights. Speaking on being okay and all...why are you not sick?" He blinked at me and laughed. _**Wow. Natsu has matured a bit.**_

He stopped and smiled, looking over the corner of his shoulder. "One, don't be scared. I will protect you. I already told you that. And Two... don't you remember me telling you that Mimi was family. Just like Happy..." _**Oh, yeah! Happy wanted pictures!**_

I went and interrupted him. "Wait! Can we please stop for a second, land on the ground, and take a picture of everyone?" _**I did a bunch of pictures, especially of Igneel, before he died, but the aftermath hasn't been recorded. We even took a picture of Natsu and I getting the money for getting finishing the mission.**_

"Sure." His answer wasn't right away, but I was still happy with it.

Mimi flew down and landed upon what she heard. I jumped off and ran to a spot across from them. "Wait." I turned and saw that Natsu was right next to me. _**What is he doing?**_

"What?" I was confused yet again by what he did.

"I haven't taken a picture of you and Mimi together. I had one with Igneel, so it is only right. Besides. It would be nice to have Student and master, or my sisters together." He laughed. _**Is it just me, or now that he confessed to me, doesn't that just seem wrong? **_

_**All well, though. He is right. **_"Sure. Your right."

In the end, we had taken a picture of Mimi and I, us all together, Mimi with Natsu, and Natsu surprise kissing me on the cheek. _**I**__**am serious! He is just getting so much smarter, now that he has been hanging out with these two Dragons.**_

By accident, I projected it to Mimi. She just laughed. _**You are correct on that, but I told you that he liked you, didn't I. Plus, I actually told him he should do that.**_ She giggled, knowing that I couldn't really respond on that one.

_**Sigh. Here we go again. **_We flew up in the air, and this time, Natsu decided to go behind, which made me more comfortable. _**Hmm. I wonder...**__**Hey, did you tell him to do this, this time, because I feel oddly more relaxed this time.**_

Mimi shook her head and didn't respond any other way. Both Natsu, Mimi, or I, didn't talk anymore before arriving at Fairy Tail, with everyone in Mongolia, in awe. "Natsu, I think we should have told Mimi to go to your house, that way we could drop her off."

He giggled, then leaned in next to my ear and whispered in it. "Do you mean, that way you could tell me your answer sooner."

My face turned bright red, and my voice turned almost to a yell. "N-no! It's just..." My words just wouldn't come out properly, and he just laughed again as we landed in front of Fairy Tail.

We were greeted by the now Lovely couple, Gray and Juvia. "Where did you come from, you fine creature."

Juvia giggled, like usual. "Juvia thinks there is no need for Gray-sama to be rude, because it is only a D-d-dragon!" She stared in awe, like all the others did.

_**The name's Mimi. I will be living with Natsu and Lucy at there house.**_ She said as everyone came running out hearing the word dragon. Happy was one of the first, most likely thinking it was Igneel.

Everyone froze, except for Gajeel and Wendy, who had seen dragons before. Happy didn't freeze either, because he was so happy to see Natsu and Lucy. "Natsu! Lucy! Your back!"

Natsu giggled. "Shesh, Happy. You haven't changed a bit. Plus, how long were we gone, anyways. Sorry, I lost track of time. Oh. And this is Mimi, by the way."

Happy looked over and jumped. _**This is as to be expected. I mean, I should have thought of what might happen if you bright a dragon, Mimi, here in front of people who haven't known a good dragon in there life.**_

"How do you know this dragon? Where did you meet it, Natsu!" Happy was surprised looking, yet sounded overjoyed.

Natsu smiled as he looked at me_**. I probably should introduce you, Mimi. They probably didn't all hear what you said earlier. Fine with you?**_

_**Sure.**_ She responded right away.

I looked back at everyone. "This is Mimi. She is my Mother, Sister, and Teacher. It's kind of weird, and I can't tell you all the details, but I meet her when we meet Igneel. It turns out that I am a dragon slayer too."

No one spoke until everyone out burst. The rest of the day went like that, with me telling them everything, except Natsu, his confection, or my feelings. Natsu figured out that I didn't really want to be the talk of the group, so he kept quiet about that too.

"Ug. I am so tired." He looked at me as I continued to walk and talk to him. " I am so glad that is over with." I looked over to see we had past my house. "Where are we going, Natsu? I thought you were coming over to my house, like you normally do? Oh, I get it. You want to barge in like old times. Not happening." I giggled.

"No." _**What did he say? **_"No. You are coming to my house remember. Plus I need to check on Mimi." He grabbed my hand and looked me. "You don't mind me holding it, right? For now that is?"

_**The truth is...**_ "No, I don't mind." _**...I didn't forget that I was going to his house. It's just...I am nervous. **_

Happy wasn't with us, because he had to stay with Lisanna for one more night. At Least that was what Natsu told him. When arriving at the house, we both said hi to her before entering. _**His stuff. He has so much stuff that is from the missions we all went on.**_

"Here. Sorry that it is a mess, but it's been a while since I have been her, ya know. Almost three months to be exact." He chuckled and started to make something to eat. "Sit wherever you can find a spot to sit. I dont' mind."

I looked around and saw a Hammock hanging off of the wall. Before sitting down, I knowtist something on it, and picked it up. I looked at it and saw it had my name on it. "Huh!" I covered my mouth, turning around and seeing if Natsu saw me. He showed no signs of it, so I opened it up.

Dear Luce,

I know that this is sudden, sense you just started to date Gray and all, but I was wondering if you could go on a special mission with me. And without Gray or Happy. Please?

Sign, Your bestest friend ever,

Natsu.

I started to cry. "Oh, Natsu...so that must of been why..." I sat on the hammock and continued to cry as silent as I could.

'**Crash' **I looked up and saw the glass on the floor and Natsu running towards me. "Luce? Are you alright?" he wiped my tears away as I looked down to where I was no longer looking at his face, but his chest

"Natsu...it's just..."_**All you were trying to do was spend some time with me, since I never talked to you after I was with Gray.**_

He kneeled down and hugged me. "You know I love you, so tell me if you are ok? Please? Did I do something wrong? Luce...?" His voice went quiet.

_**I can't believe I was so selfish to my friends before. How could I? **_"Natsu. I think, no. I know that I love you. And I have known I loved you, but before, I was afraid to love you. I was scared that you would hurt me. I was scared. I didn't want to fall in love with someone that wouldn't love me back. I...I love you, Natsu."

His grip on me loosened as he looked at me and smiled. He gave me another hug and whispered in my ears. "And I love you too."

_**It looks like...I have found someone that I can love even more, because I have slowly, yet steadily, fallen for you. Natsu. I love you so much. **_

_**This is actually true love. And I will cherish it forever. That's why I want this day to last. Forever. Forever, we shall be together, Natsu.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So glad that it turned out like this. The next chapter will for sure be the last and once again, all the people who stayed with me this long, I really apreciate it. Thanks. The next chapter will be the future, and it also gives some fillers. Anyways, see you in the final chapter soon. Until then, Bye, Bye.**


	20. New Future

**HeorieOtaku: Whow who! I don't know about you, but I am kinda glad that this is finally done! I actully finished my first chapter fanfiction with twenty chapters! Like I said! I don't know what you other writers think about that, but I feel good. You know that felling? Well, yeah. I am so happy that you guys that enjoyed my story, followed, reviewed, and favorieted my story did that, because I don't know what I would do without you! **

P.S. This is most likely the most devistating thing it the world! I am so sorry, but I dont' own Fairy Tail! :'(

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**New Futrure**

* * *

It hasn't been too long since the occurrence of the mission, Natsu and I confessing our love, and all that good stuff. Only about a year.

There was one thing, though. I was already going to become a dragneel. _**I can't believe that Natsu did that to me. Asked me to marry him in front of the whole guild. What a big surprise.**_ I sighed looking up at the sky.

"To think. I am actually going to be with Natsu all my life. Wow. Now that I think about it, there is some things that need to be cleared up." I heard footsteps come up behind me and automatically knew who it was before turning around

"Hey, Luce." He when I turned to look at him, all I saw was his face...really close. And our lips were now touching. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. _**I wonder...**_

When our kiss finished he sat down next to me. "Ya know, Luce. I was wondering if we could tell each other's secrets. Since we will be married and all." He laughed.

_**Hmm. I guess it would be okay. **_"Sure. You go first." I laughed wondering what secrets he had. "And no cheating by giving small secrets, like sneaking a thing of pie, or something."

He gave me a pouting face, then laughed. "Oh! You got me! Fine. Just let me think..." He looked up at the sky, just like I liked to do when I thought. _**This ought to be good. **_ "Well. I would probably say... you remember that time that I jumped in and argued with Blue Boy?" He stared me in the eyes.

_**There he goes again. He could at least call him something nice for once, instead of a name calling name. **_I sighed. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Before that, Happy and I made a promise to not get involved, but I just couldn't keep that promise. I can't stand seeing you cry, hurt, or anything of the sort." _**Aww. How sweet. I never knew that Natsu was like that. **_"Okay. Your turn."

I sat there for a moment, but the thing that had been pondering my mind, and that I kept hidden all that time, finally decided that it would come out. "Natsu. Did you know that you were my first kiss? The only thing that I wonder, though, is how did you know what a kiss was in the cave? I never told you about it except once that you probably don't remember." _**I couldn't stop thinking about that. I mean. How did he know what a kiss was. I only told him the one time he was drunk.**_

He sighed. "I forgot about that secret..." He paused for a second. "...when I was with Igneel the last moment, since you had told him about it, the memory of that drunk night came back to me. That was basically, beside him telling me straight up, how I found out I loved you."

I stared at him. "You mean..." I could barely get the words out as I cried and hugged him. "...you remember all of that. Including the kiss. I thought...I thought..." His arms wrapped around me to comfort me.

"There, there. I should have told you before. You had it on your mind all this time, didn't you?" I pulled back and nodded. "That settles it. After we get married, I would like it if we both worked through the hard times, okay. No one keeps a secret from the other."

We both smiled as I replied. "Yeah. That would be great."

I felt something being pulled out of my hands all the sudden, and Natsu jumped up. He laughed as he held it above where my hands could reach. "Give it back, Natsu!" I couldn't help but laugh as he laughed watching me try to grab it.

"Make me!" He lifted his hands higher.

"Natsu! I will give you to the count of three, otherwise you will get a punishment worse than Master Malhavoc use to give!" He grinned ear to ear.

"I don't think you have it in you." My face turned red with anger, yet happiness at the same time.

"One" I waited patiently as he teased me.

"Two" _**He is so dead in a second.**_

Natsu yelled out and tried to tickle me. "Three!" I couldn't stop laughing and tripped. On the way down, though, I grabbed onto Natsu's shirt. "Ahh!"

His face was so close, I could feel his warm breath against my lips. _**It feels like it is inviting me in. I don't know what to do.**_

I was in a state of shock and couldn't move, and so was he, until he started to laugh. "Now what was that about punishment. I guess I could accept it." _**Oh! Right here in front of me is the Natsu who like to act cool! Why do I ev...!**_

Leaning down he kissed me. I smiled. _**I guess I can let my wild side out every once in a while. **_"You call that punishment!" I got up, pushing him on his and kissed him.

We kissed until we couldn't kiss no longer. I loved this side of Natsu and I, but at the same time, I also despised it.

Pulling back, I looked him in the eye. "Now that was a punishment." I laughed.

"You know something?" Natsu smiled at me, while he layed there.

I was wanting to know what he said. "What?"

"I love you." He got up and I leaned my head against his shoulder, once we were rested up against a tree.

"You want to know something too?" I laughed.

He immediately answered. "What?"

"I love you too." We sat there for hours until the moon was at it's highest and the stars were out.

After getting up, we walked to 'our' house, which we shared now. We both decided that I would move into his house, on the condition that he cleaned up a little.

With the money we earned from the mission, we were going to buy a new bed, but in the end, decided to save that money and bring my bed to his house.

Climbing into the bed, we snuggled together and I loved it so much. There was never a night that I slept alone. Even Happy joined the group. The only thing about Happy, though, was that he loved to tease. So as punishment, whenever he teased us, he would have to go to Wendy's for the day.

Whenever that happened, he wouldn't stop complaining till he saw Wendy at the door step with Carla to pick him up. Technically, it wasn't him staying at the house that was punishment, it was the teasing we did to him about Carla that was what he got.

Finally after a couple months, we were married, and lived in the house officially. It was great.

Natsu was the cutest husband ever. Especially when he was sleeping. He didn't really know, though, that I took pictures of him for Happy, whenever Happy was gone with Wendy. It was hilarious, every time when I saw his reaction.

Then Five years later after Marriage, we had two kids. One named Nalu, which was a boy, and the other named Natasha, which was a girl. They were both adorable. I would have never imagined that Natsu could have been such a great father.

Nothing could of turned out better. This is the way I like it, and this is the way it is. A family of two kids, a sweet mother, and a loving father. This was what I called, perfect. I couldn't ask for more than this.

And this all started...on that fateful day that I was looking at the stars, wondering, what true love was. That was where my love began that I now cherish. The love that Natsu gave me, that I will have forever.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys. So I guess this might be goodbye to all the people who haven't followed my writing, so yeah. Just one more thing, though. To all you people who like Gruvia, and wonder what the story bettwen them was, well I made a one-shot spin-off for it. Just visit my account and look at the storys. It should stick out like a green thumb. Well, I guess this is an official goodbye. So...Bye, Bye. Thanks for staying with me till the end!**


End file.
